Sealed With a Dare
by vikkisecret42
Summary: Childhood friends separated by a land mass are finally reunited by a dare that they made oh so many years ago. Can they be what they used to be or have they all changed to much? We all know what time and distance can do to a person...
1. Chapter 1

"Sealed With a Dare"

Summary: Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward are all best friends, but when a tragic event occurs they are separated. The Swans on one side of the country, the Cullen's on the other side. But, before they were split, the swans were given one dare to complete that would eventually bring them back together. It's been 10 yrs. Who knows what will happen?

Outline

Introduction

Families

*Swan: Emmett (13and 22), Bella (11 and 20), Jasper (12 and 21)

*Cullen: Rosalie (12 and 21), Edward (11 and 20), Alice (11 and 20) Alice and Edward are twins

Chapter one

BPOV: 11 yrs old

Great! It just had to start raining! I wish just once that it would go a day without it having to rain! But, knowing Forks I don't think that it's possible. I usually don't complain about the rain! Honestly! But of course I had choose dare last Friday night and I had to walk to school in the rain. Joy! 

"Hey Bella! Wait up!" I spun around to see Edward running towards me with an umbrella. God he is a life savor!

Edward and I go wayyyyyy back! Like back before we were even born! It all started with our moms. As they grew up they were best friends. Renee and Esme. People called them Siamese twins. They were attached to one another's hip. The kind of thing where you didn't just invite one of them. They were a package deal. So, anyway, they grew up together la la la la la. Then Renee got married to Charlie (my dad) and Esme got married to Carlisle.

Of course then my mom had the little bundle of joy named Emmett. (I mean that in a sarcastic way) Esme and Carlisle wanted to have children too, they just you know didn't have any yet. And then out of no where, my mom became pregnant with Jasper, and Esme, around the same time, became pregnant with Rosalie, her oldest daughter. They were just over joyed to be having babies at the same time. So then they were born.

They planned to stop there, but no! After a wild High School reunion party, well let's just say I was on my way. And I no this is freaky and all, but Esme soon found out she was going to have twins. We arrived about a week apart. With Edward and Alice first, Edward the oldest. So, out of everyone I'm the baby! Yay me. Not. We are still all friends and every Friday night we always have a sleepover at someone's house. The tradition goes that we have to play truth or dare every time. No ifs, ands, or buts. All Emmett and Alice's idea, of course. Thus brings us back to me in the pouring rain.

"I thought that you might need this" Edward said has he handed me the umbrella. It was a Blackmore university umbrella. Of course. That is the only thing that the Swans and Cullen's generally disagree on. They are all they way Blackmore University fans, **(A.N. I completely made these Universities up!) **While, we were Ashbury University fans.

"Thanks for the uh…Blackmore Umbrella." I murmured.

"No Problem. By the way it was Emmett's idea with the whole Blackmore thing." He replied softly. Like I said 'a little bundle of pain in the butt joy'

"I would have never guessed! You might want to get in the car. It's about to leave." I said. It's not that I wanted him to leave it's just I didn't want him to suffer with me.

"Nah, I think I'll join you. If that's ok?" he replied, but near the end it kind of turned into a whisper and I swear I saw a blush.

"No! That would be great! I would have died if I had to go alone!" I laughed. We then started down the pathway to Forks Middle School. We were on the topic of which tennis shoes were better when my mom's car pulled beside us and out popped Emmett's head.

"Oh, Edward Cullen! You little traitor! Whatever though! I mean more room for me! Have a nice time in the rain." Emmett shouted as the car pulled away.

We just stared at each other and the burst out laughing. God I wouldn't trade my brother for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV Age 11

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY IN _**HELL**_ THAT IM MOVING!"

That was how my Saturday morning started. (We didn't have a sleep over with the Cullen's last night. They had some symphony thing to attend. ) "Ugh" I muttered as I crawled out of my bed. It is very rare occasion that I get to sleep in on Saturdays thanks to Alice, and then Emmett had to go and ruin that for me.

"What is going on in here?" I mumbled as I walked into the disaster zone. A.k.a. Emmett's Bedroom. It had clothes spewed everywhere and XBOX cords all in a tangle at the foot of his bed. Not to mention the odor! It was a combination of old pizza, gym socks, stinky shoes and moldy towels lying over his computer chair. I tried to reach him without stepping in something foul and revolting. How he bears his room? Don't ask me.

As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I noticed Jasper walk into the room, obviously with the same question on his mind. "Yea Em, I really wanted to be able to sleep for once." Jasper spoke in a crisp clear voice. I have no idea how he can sound awake at 7 in the morning.

"I won't go Dad. I refuse!" Emmett shrieked. Apparently, from the looks of it, he had been bored and was ease dropping in on a private conversation between my parents. My dad had been away at a conference for the past week in Florida a waiting to be moved up in rank in the police force or something like that.

"What are you taking about Emmett?" I asked.

"WE ARE MOVING!!" He yelled so loud that I thought that the windows would shatter.

"WHAT!" Jasper and I both yelled at the same time.

"Children please. Just calm down. We are going to sit down and discuss the matter at hand. Emmett hang up the phone now and the three of you march downstairs and wait for me at the kitchen table." Renee ordered.

We groggily started walking down the stairs while giving one another confused and worried glances. Once we reached the table we all sat where we usually sit. The head of the table is where my mom and dad usually sit and we sit in the center of the table. Jasper and I on one side, Emmett on the other. He tends to get a little messy when he starts to eat. Plus he is the size of a freaking bear, even at the age of thirteen

Renee then pranced down the stairs in her Daytona Beach PJs. It had a lot of smiling suns covering it while in the middle it said 'Daytona Florida! The place to be'. We had visited Daytona once and we all adored it.

Then she spoke with a sappy voice that made you want to puke, "since Emmett was so interested in listening into your father and I's conversation, he had found out about your father's promotion." She now spoke with pure happiness. "He got a job offer to live in… DAYTONA BEACH FLORIDA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Hey! I hated writing this chapter! It was sooo hard to write so I'm sorry that it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3

BPOV

Nothing.

That is what I was thinking. My mind was a complete blank. It hasn't even registered in my mind that two ours ago I found out that I am moving all the way across the country.

I just laid on my bed like a body with all the life drained out of it. Questions running through my mind at 100mph. Why? When? What is my new school gonna be like? Will I be another new kid who has no life and no friends? Will I become a loser? An Outcast? I was considered a loser here, but at least I had friends who cared for me and didn't think of me as a loser.

I had a spunky, spontaneous, at times scary, wild, short, black haired pixie that could lighten anyone's day. (Alice) A drop dead gorgeous, bitchy, but sympathetic model! (Rosalie) And last, but not least, a bronzed haired, piercing green eyed friend who was mature and able to listen to you and not judge. Sure he could be a control freak and a little protective but still. He always had something to talk about and was honest, loyal and respectful! (Edward)

It was simple. I would DIE!

"God this sucks" Emmett whined.

"You can say that again" Jasper murmured.

"God this sucks" Emmett repeated.

"Emmett it's a figure of speech stupid" I told him

"Whatever. I think I will go into a depression or something serious. Then they will have to move us back! Yea I'll do that. Bella? I'm going to need some help with the acting skills." He stated.

"It won't work Emmett. They can treat you for depression. And you know mom wouldn't want to give up the sun for nothing. She LOVES the sun Emmett. Can't you see that? She's leaving her best friend in the world for the sun. She has been dying to get out of this rainy hell."

Now that I think about It, Jaspers right. Esme was and is my mom's best friend. What would happen there? My mom was willing to give up her best friend for the sun. That's not shallow at all. I remember one of the last things she said to us downstairs.

_Flashback_

'_Look at it this way kids, we will be in the home of Ashbury University! It will be so much easier to afford and you can all fulfill your dreams of becoming athletics there. Emmett and Jasper on the football team while you, Bella, will be one the cheerleading team! Captain of course. '_

"_You mean your dream" I shot back_

'_Don't be silly dear! It's yours too! Now we need to start packing and- '_

"_Mom give us a while to let it sink in ok? " Thank god jasper said something or I would have blown up._

_End of Flashback_

"We have to break the news to the Cullen's" we all said at once.

"That is going to be the worst part" I was close to tears by just imagining their faces. The hurt, pain, sympathy and worst of all the sadness in their eyes. This was going to hurt horribly.

-------2:00 p.m.------

After we all had some breakfast and took a shower, we decided that we might as well get the hard part over with. We were moving at the beginning of April. It was March 5th right now. We might as well enjoy the time we have left.

We weren't talking to our mom or our dad. Before we left we just gave her a look that said see ya later. She obviously knew where we were going.

We shut **slammed** the door, and began the most dreadful 5min. walk to the Cullen's house. We all tired to fill the gloomy silence with small talk, but it wouldn't fix the atmosphere. And to make it worse we saw the three of them running towards us in the distance. All of them had huge smiles on their faces.

That expression would soon change.

Alice was the first one to reach us. God this is going to have to be like a band-aid. Do it fast and get it over with.

"Hey Guys! OMG the symphony thing was amazing! I mean at first-… Wait, something doesn't seem right. what is it guys?"

I could not do this. I might just start crying. By now Rosalie and Edward had gotten here and we still didn't know what to say.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Alice was trying to get our attention.

"Um…well..." Emmett tried. I guess he was at lost for words too.

Finally Jasper spoke up. "I'm just going to say it. We are moving."

"No! Ha-ha nice try guys!" Rosalie said.

"We're not kidding. Our Dad got new job in Daytona Beach Florida. "I whispered.

"You can't be serious!" Edward said trying to deny it.

"Unfortunately we are." Emmett mumbled.

It was silent for a while. The Cullen's probably trying to get everything through their heads and making it click. Trying to let it set into reality.

"When" was all we heard after awhile

"May 1st. "I uttered.

"Look we have to go and pack. So if you need to talk then just come on over. If not that's fine to. But, the weekly sleepover is still on no matter what. See you guys later." Emmett had not really spoken until then so we decided we should leave.

We then went our separate ways and we headed to our house. When we reached the house we could hear Renee crying. She was holding the phone in her and clutching the counter for support. When she heard us come in she turned and looked at us.

Her face was pale like a ghost and her eyes were all red and puffy. Her nose was running and it looked like something was being ripped out of her. Just seeing her made the urge to cry even more pronounced.

She just starred at us. Tears flowing constantly down her face showing no signs of stopping. I ran past her and took the steps two at a time. I hated crying in front of people. Even family. The reason why is that I hate to look weak. To look so vulnerable. You can ask anyone and they can tell you that I rarely cry. I wasn't one of those kids who cries when they don't understand something. I didn't cry when I broke both of my arms from falling off the monkey bars at school.

Or any of my other injuries. You just get used to it after you fall a lot like me. But this was breaking me into pieces. And not just me.

My whole family was being torn apart.

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I didn't know how to break it to them so this one kind of sucks! **

**So please review and help me out if you have any suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! :) **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

EPOV

"We are moving"

Wait… Back up. The Swans are moving? That can't be. It just can't. Best Friends aren't supposed to be split up. This isn't happening. I must be dreaming. Yes, I'm dreaming. Now, Edward, Wake up! Get up! Hello? Wake up?

I guess I'm not.

My best friends are about to be taken away from me. Taken away from my family.

We were supposed to grow up together. We were going to go to high school together and get part time jobs together. We were supposed to go on double dates and make sure that the guy/girl was good enough to be dating material.

But, now we can't. They are moving across the country. We will be thousands of miles a part. Who knows how long we will be separated.

I suddenly snap out of my trance thanks to hearing my sister telling me to go home.

As I walk I look down at my feet. Every step I take is like tons of pressure weighing down on my bones. Then it is suddenly released. All that I try to concentrate on is the thud of my feet hitting the pavement and the faint sound of rain drops dripping from the trees.

I finally reach the brick steps to our home and slowly ascend them.

I push the door open and step inside.

Then I hear this whimpering sound coming from the living room. I see my mom cuddled up next to my dad crying into his shoulder on the couch. Whoa, my mom barley ever cries. I guess Renee was like her sister. I can't stand to see her in such a horrible state.

My world is falling apart.

I sprint up the stairs to my room and slam the door. Then everything just crashes down on me.

I can barley stand on my own. As I lean against the door I just let it over take me. I slide down and just slouch against the door.

I can hear my sisters in their rooms crying.

My mind is telling me over and over again not to cry you just can't.

Then one tear slides down, then another and another and before I realize it I'm silently sobbing.

I promise myself that this is the last time I will cry. I will never cry for someone else again.

***

***

***

My whole family was being torn apart.

**Friday night**

**(They are having the weekly sleepover at the Swan's House.)**

**BPOV**

It was Friday April 11th. We only had 19 days until we had to leave Forks.

Throughout the whole week nobody was getting along well. Emmett was acting like he was PMSing or something. If you asked him to do something or to come over he would blow up.

The smallest little things would tick him off. Ever since our dad came back from Florida, he couldn't even look at him. Renee hasn't been home a lot. She would always be away with Esme doing something. But, I mean could you blame them? And when she was home she was packing or online picking out a house and things like that. Also it looked like she could burst into tears any given second.

Jasper wasn't technically moody, just quiet and only would speak if asked something. He wouldn't speak in full sentences.

For example:

Me: Hey Jasper?

Jasper: hmm?

Me: Is Emmett getting on your nerves?

Jasper: hmm (shrugging his shoulders)

It went something like that every time we tried to talk.

On the other hand my dad couldn't be any happier. He was always whistling and giving speeches about how it would be better. We would make new friends. How he is making tons more money with this new position. How our new home will be three times the size of the one we are in now.

I couldn't look him in the eye when he said that. His whole face would light up and his dull brown eyes would start to gleam. It made me sick. It was like he didn't even care that he was the one making us leave everything behind.

The past week at school wasn't any better. By now the whole school knew that we were moving. All the snobs would mock us about it and put on fake sympathetic voices saying 'oh no! The three little birds are moving! Ha –ha'

While all of Emmett's teacher were all dancing for joy. No more interrupting, smart comments or valuable time being wasted by sending Emmett to the principal's office.

This week Emmett had gone to the principal's office three times. Every time they would give him a stern talking to and send him back to class. They apparently didn't care to really discipline him. Probably thinking 'why the hassle? He will be out of our hair soon enough!'

Between the Cullen's and us, it had been very sad and kind of awkward. No one knew what to say but we knew that this Friday we would fix everything. We couldn't leave Forks with them feeling like that.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, and knock

That would be Alice over reacting

"Bella-Booooooo! Open the front door please! If you are leaving in 19 days then we have A LOT of things to do tonight!!!!!!!!!" Alice was almost screaming

I ran do the door and flung it open. Apparently to save time she had already changed into her PJs even though it was only about 5 o'clock. She was wearing Pink cotton PJ's that had purple hearts all over it.

I was already tall enough to fit into the smallest size in juniors, but with Alice it's a totally different story. Let's just say that we gave her the smallest dress in juniors to try on and it looked like she was drowning in it. Just thinking about it made me start laughing.

"What in the world are you laughing about Bella? Is it my outfit? I only wore it cause I know that you have the same one and-"

"Alice"

She continued to drone on and on

"I no what it is! It's Edward! I told him to take a shower before he came over but-"

"ALICE! "

"What?"

"It's not your PJs or Edward. I was just thinking about the time you tried on the dress" I giggled

"OH! Don't remind me! Now we can't waste time so let's go upstairs to the loft and set everything up. Now where are those brothers of yours!!??" Wow, she was back to here old self. It felt like nothing was going to change. I loved that.

"They're upstairs." I said.

"Well then get them downstairs! Wait! No don't do that you will probably mess that up somehow. "Alice said as she marched upstairs. She looked like she was on a mission that she couldn't fail.

"Wow" I said as I turned to look at Edward and Rosalie who were still standing in the door frame.

"That's your twin Edward" Rosalie joked

"She's your sister!" Edward shot back

Then the three of us burst out laughing

"Bella, honey, your dad and I are going out for something to eat with Carlisle and Esme. Then we are going to the movies… will the six of you be ok?" Renee asked

"Yup"

"Ok then before we go, ground rules: Don't let Emmett cook, watch porn or burn the house down ok? Oh, and please no fist fights honey. I don't want the six of you to end up in the hospital again. Love you! Have a nice time! CHARLIE! COME ON!" Renee said.

Now realize that she said this with a straight face. One time we all got into a fist fight over what movie to watch and the outcome was not to pretty.

"I'm surprised she's letting us stay home alone after what happened the last time she did." Edward said in a shocked voice.

"I was thinking the same thing. Come on guys let's bring everything up to the loft."

As the three of us brought/dragged the stuff upstairs (Alice and Rose didn't know how to pack light) we could hear Alice yelling at Emmett as we walked into my loft.

A few years ago my parents decided that since they didn't use it, we could re decorate the room for our Friday night sleepovers. So, now the room has like a movie theatre screen with a projector over head so that we can watch movies. It has a huge surround sound and a Karaoke system. Not to mention two long leather couches incase someone who some medical reason couldn't sleep on the floor. (This was usually me…) We also had like a huge make-up station with a hair saloon chair. Courtesy of Rose and Alice.

The six of us had painted the walls by ourselves. The background color was orange and then we all picked up a paint brush and dipped it into different colored paint colors and flung the colors around the room. During the middle of it Emmett had gotten a little bored and wanted something crazy to happen. And for something crazy to happen you need Alice. So he dipped the paintbrush it neon yellow and splattered it onto Alice's raven black hair.

Whoa war started after that!

Anyway back to the present…

"Emmett! Why can't you be more like Jasper! I mean he can at least set sleeping bags up correctly! It's really not that hard." Alice scolded

"Now tell me again why me, a 13 year old boy, is being bossed around by you, an 11 year old girl?" Emmett defended himself

"Do you really want to mess with me tonight Emmett? Because if I were you, I wouldn't! Do I make my self clear?" Alice spat in a sickly menacing voice.

I swear I thought that Emmett was about to pee in his pants.

"Uh…ye yea. Um I need to go to the bathroom" Emmett whispered as he scurried out of the room.

"Alice, I'm impressed" Jasper stated.

"Thanks!" she said now completely happy and perky

I then leaned toward Rosalie and whispered in her ear "Are you sure she isn't bipolar?"

"I thought the same thing. I begged my dad to test her but her refused." Rosalie whispered back.

"Ok you two! He is the sleeping arrangement,(we usually do it in a circular way) we will have Bella, Me on her left, then to my left we will have Jasper, then right across form Bella(and to Jasper's left) will be Edward then Emmett then rose. Got it?" Alice stated

When Emmett returned to the room we all got into our places and lay in our sleeping bags.

We have like this schedule,

1st: watch a movie

2nd: karaoke

3rd: make-up time with Alice and Rose while the guys play XBOX

4th: snack time

5th: Truth or dare.

Now we can move around during these times but at the end of the night we have to be in our spots or else… let's say Alice will be pissed.

Without being asked I went and got the movies, popcorn and ice cream.

I ran up to the loft and threw the movies on the floor. We would either watch A) 27 dresses or B) fast and the furious.

"Fast and the furious" Emmett bellowed.

"No! You chose last time! It's my turn!"Rosalie argued

"Yeah right little missy, it was your turn last week nut you didn't come so technically it's not! HA"

You can see how it turned into a fight that one time

"How about this, since it's a special occasion, we will watch both of the movies." Edward suggested

"That's a great idea" Jasper voiced

"Fine! But Fast and Furious first." Emmett whined

"EMMETT SHUT UP!" we all said at once.

It was then decided to watch 27 dresses first and then Fast and the furious.

During the middle of 27 Dresses Emmett fell asleep. Since he snores we all move up to the couch. It was Edward then me, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

When Jane's father gave Tess their mother's wedding dress everyone was crying. Awwww

When that movie finished, Emmett popped his head up and put Fast and Furious in and sat right in front of the screen.

The boys then left the couch and left the three of us girls alone on the couch. Instead of actually watching the move we started talking and giggling.

Then finally the movie ended

"Thank the lord that's done!" Alice said "Now it's time for Karaoke!"

"I WANNA GO FISRT!" Emmet ran to the microphone and started singing "We Will Rock You"

That's pretty much how the night went on.

When we finished everything else we got back in our sleeping bags.

"Now, It's time for Truth or Dare" Emmett whispered

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and any advice will be welcomed!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Sealed with a Dare

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I wanted to thank hidinginyoureyes for reviewing! It really gave me inspiration to update faster! Oh! And this is an important chapter. It has the dare that will bring them all back together in 10 yrs!!**

**Hey thanks for waiting for the re write!**

**ENJOY! :) **

_Now it's time for truth or dare "Emmett whispered. _

Chapter 5

EPOV

Finally! I have been waiting all week for truth or dare.

Throughout the week I have been thinking about the Swan's moving. I realized that we won't ever play truth or dare again. And since this was the last time, I might as well get Emmett back for that one dare he told me to do a while back…

_Flashback _

"_Ok then, EDDIE! Truth or dare?" Emmett asked_

_I had already chosen truth for the past couple of times and had been embarrassed, why not go for dare? Emmett's dares can't be that bad. (__**EDWARD: never going to make that mistake again.)**_

"_OK Emmett for one thing DON"T call me Eddie ever again thank you, and I choose dare." As I said that Bella and Jasper looked like I was crazy._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You'll find out sooner or later" Jasper mumbled. Bella had an apologetic look on her face._

"_Ohhhh! Finally __**I**__ get to dare Edward hmm… OH! I got one" Emmett screeched _

_Great _

"_You see, I haven't really gone to the bathroom today, and I REALLY have to take a dump badly…"_

_Oh crap what have I gotten myself into?_

_(_**A.N. This dare is kind of gross, just a little warning. I asked my brother's friend what would be the worst dare and he mentioned this one…)**

"_SO, once I go number two, you have to pick one of the little poop things and take bite out of it. You have to eat poop." Emmett said this with a straight face._

_I was too shocked to even complain. Emmett then left the room to got start the mission. _

"_That sucks for you!" Rosalie snickered. _

"_DO you want me to pick on of his poop droppings and smash it in your hair?" I suggested_

"_WHAT? I WOULD KILL YOU!" She screamed _

"_Then shut up." I shot back_

_The Rosalie being Rosalie used one of her corny come backs. (Remember she is like 11 in the flash back)_

"_Shut doesn't go up, prices do, so use your advice and shut up to!" she snapped._

"_You guys, my parents are right downstairs so I suggest that you use my advice and shut your mouths!" Bella whispered. "And, I told you not to choose dare Edward. Emmet might be a little slow, but when it comes to dares, don't underestimate him."_

_TOO LATE_

_As everyone was waiting we heard Emmett fart. This is going to suck! I think that I'm going to barf. Maybe I will just pretend to get sick and go home… I could make a run for it…._

"_I'm back! It is time for you to eat poop little Edward." _

"_You know, about that-"I tried to protest_

"_Don't even try to back out chicken. Follow me."_

_Now imagine a 11 year old carrying a 9 year old to the restroom. That's what happened next._

_As we approached the bathroom door I could just smell the awful stench fill my nostrils. It got worse the closer we got. How in the world could the smell get worse?_

_The others were right behind me and Emmett with sad faces, all except for Rosalie who was trying hard to hold in her laughter. I am going to get her good. _

"_Here we are Edward!" Emmett seemed delighted that someone was going to be eating something coming from him. Is that sick or what?_

_As we neared the toilet he dropped me right next to it._

"_Now you enjoy little fella."_

_OH MY GOD! I didn't know that all of this stuff in the toilet could come out of a 12 year old boy. It was filled with floating things and pee and all this other junk. The weird things that wasn't in there was toilet paper. _

_That's gross at all. Since I was curious u voiced my thought._

"_Hey Emmett, Why isn't there any toilet paper in here?" I voiced_

"_Ugh well… you see... oh just eat the dang terd already!" he said embarrassed._

"_Fine"_

_I shut my eyes as I reached into the bowl. The first thing I felt was water. Then I my hand knocked into something hard and then something squishy and then something that was shaped like a corn crenel. Wait we had corn for dinner. Ugh I swear I'm going to barf soon. _

_I picked what appeared to be the smallest one, and pulled it out of the tank. _

_Then I slowly brought it up to my mouth, opened my mouth and then…_

_END of flashback_

You get the point. It was one of the worst dares of my life! I couldn't look at Emmett the same for the rest of the year.

Now back to the present. As people were being asked truth or dare questions I was only vaguely aware of what was going on, for I was plotting revenge for Emmett. Then I heard someone ask Bella truth or dare. It was Alice.

"Ok Bella, Truth or dare?

Bella thought about it for a minute and the answered dare.

Wow that was a first. Bella rarely picked dare and especially when it was Alice asking. Probably because she knew that this could be the last time she would ever played this game with us.

After Bella answered with a dare, Alice got this evil little grin on her small lips.

"GOOD! Now since you are always complaining about being the baby and having to try and do everything last, I'm giving you a chance to do something first. Before anyone else has a chance to. I know that you are only 11 but oh well." She smiled

Where in the world was this going to lead to?

"Alice? What are you up to?" Bella asked in a worried voice

"Isabella Marie Swan, I dare you to kiss Edward!" Alice said while silently clapping.

Wait, did she my name? Bella and I were apparently on the same page because we both screamed at the same time

"WHAT!"

We were only friends. I knew that. We both felt the same way, that we were only friends nothing more. I knew this because we had been both asked that question during truth or dare and you never lie in this game.

"You heard me! Now pucker up! You can't back out." Alice said with a hint of evil in her voice.

We both looked at each other. Neither one if us wanting to do it.

"How long?" Bella asked Alice.

"Your lips just have to touch. Only for like 2 seconds. I am not that mean!" Alice pouted.

Then Emmett started chanting "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Come on kiss the girl."

I looked at Bella she looked like she was about to faint.

"We better get this over with" she whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay"

We then both started to lean in, closer and closer until I noses were touching. I could hear her taking in deep breaths trying to calm herself down. I wasn't in any better shape.

She looked into my eyes for a split second then closed hers. I soon followed her lead.

Then she tilted her head forward and mine down.

I felt the faint shape of her lips against mine and millions of emotion were running threw me.

At first I felt a current or something weird like that, then Shock, surprise, happiness, excitement, the thrill of it all. And the fact that this was her first kiss; she was a pretty good kisser. I felt like I was in heaven. It was amazing.

Then it was gone all too soon.

BPOV

As I leaned into Edward, I was trying not to hyperventilate. I could tell he was nervous too though. I mean we were just friends! I never felt anything else towards him. Now Alice had to go and make things awkward.

I took one final look into his gorgeous eyes and jumped right in.

When I lips meet I swear I felt like a current flow through our lips or something.

As I lips were moving together I wondered when he had become such a good kisser! Maybe the cherry stem trick was true. (A.N. They are not using tongue)

This was one amazing first kiss.

I knew that we had to break apart soon so I enjoyed the last moment and pulled away.

Whoa!

I looked at Edward and then immediately blushed.

The kiss had seemed to have changed my perspective on him. He WAS kind of cute with his emerald green eyes, bronze messy hair- wait Bella quit! He is your friend and only your friend.

I looked around the room and everyone had wide eyes and open mouths.

"I think that was more that two seconds you to. Should I be worried?" Emmett joked. Finally breaking the silence. We all burst into laughter.

After a while it was Edwards turn to ask someone.

His eyes darted straight to Emmett.

I think I heard Emmett mumble under his breath "oh shit"

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Edward asked

We all knew what his answer would be. He never chose truth.

(This is the IMPORTANT DARE)

"Dare" Emmett said.

"I have been trying and trying to come up with a good dare to get you back for the last dare that you gave me! I still have nightmares. Anyway, since I know that this could be the last time we see each other for a long time I decided that I won't tell you the dare now. Instead I will write it down and seal it in an envelope. You won't be able to open it for 10 years. When the tenth year comes, you must wait until the rival game of Ashbury and Blackmore."Edward said

"What if we cheat?" Emmett asked

"That is why I have thought ahead. I will give the envelope to Bella. She never cheats." He replied. "The dare is only specifically for Emmett put you two can tag along if you want." He told Jasper and I.

He then ran to my room and got some paper and a pen. He walked over to the Far East corner and wrote it down. He then shoved it in the envelope and walked back to the circle.

"Can I trust you Bella?" he asked

I nodded.

"Good. Now remember not to open it until you are 20, Jasper is 21 and Emmett is 22."

"Okay" I whispered

"I suggest that you hide it from Emmett" Jasper suggested.

"Alright."

Now our future was sealed with a Dare.

**Hey! I hoped you liked it! **

**The next chapter will be moving day!**

**Please review! I 3 reviews.**

**Sorry for the confusion!**


	6. Moving Day

**Hey! I know that this took forever to update! I'm SOO sorry! **

**I started a new story "Back to the Country" check it out!**

I

Chapter 6

He- he

T hey will never guess what's in that envelope! It WILL embarrass the crap out him!

We finally all laid down into our sleeping bags and turned off the lights. It was about 2 a.m.

I tried to close my eyes and go to sleep but I just couldn't. I had way too much on my mind. The Swans were leaving next Friday, I have a major math test coming up, and I just couldn't get the sight of Emmett doing my dare in 10 years! That is going to be absolutely great!

Oh yeah, and kissing Bella. I mean it was a great kiss, but I don't know if we are ever meant to be more than just friends. I know she feels the same way. Oh well at least I can have her as a best friend. I do hope that the dare will bring us back together one day.

I sit up in my sleeping bag and look around the room. I heard Emmett's grizzly bear snore blasting from his nose. It's amazing how we all learned how to block it out every Friday night. I see Alice spread out across her sleeping bag, her hair a mess. Rosalie is laying still, hands folded underneath her head. Jasper is slightly snoring. A soft quiet snore. It seems like everyone is asleep, but wait, they only sound missing is a talker.

That means Bella is still awake. I know this because whenever she sleeps she always talks. Sometimes it's really funny, and then other times it helps you understand what's going on inside her head.

"Bella?" I whisper

"Yea?" she answered.

"Oh, just wondering if you were asleep"

"How did you know that I wasn't?" she asked

"You weren't sleep talking" I said

"Oh god! That is so embarrassing" she mumbled

"Ha-ha do you remember that one time when you broke your mom's vase and you didn't tell her?" I asked

"Yea I do! I remember I walked downstairs and told her in my sleep!" she answered

That's how most of the night went. We just talked about what happened in the past until we both drifted asleep

……………………..

BPOV

Moving Day

"Bella Hun!? Can you please bring the last box from your bedroom?" My mom asked

"Sure" I said grouchily.

Today is moving day. There were three moving trucks out in the front of our house loading all of our stuff in the back. Once we had everything packed in the truck, my mom, brother and I would go to the airport and fly, while my dad drove my mom's SUV and Harry Drove my dad's Honda civic.

As I walked into my room I picked up the last box. It had my bed sheets in it. Before I walked out the door I looked at my now empty room. The walls were now a bare white/base color and we had put new carpet in.

I felt like I was going to cry.

I took one last glance to take everything in, and I slammed the door on my way out.

"Bella, keep the door open, the air has to be able to circulate through the whole house." My mom said

"Fine" I whispered.

I flung open the door and marched downstairs

I gave the last box to my dad and gave him an evil look. Well, the best evil look I had.

"Bella, you will thank me for this later." I scolded

"Sure I will" I shot back.

"Go get your brothers. It's time to go. The Cullen's will be here any minute to say goodbye."

I slowly walked up the stairs. I looked in Emmett's room, no Emmett. Huh. That's weird.

I walked to the Jasper's room. No Jasper or Emmett.

'That's weird' I thought to myself.

I decided to check the loft, and what do you know? There they are.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked They were just standing in the middle of the room staring at the wall.

"Nothing. Just taking it all in" Emmett responded. He said it like he was fazed or something.  
I walked in the middle of them. "It's time to go" I whispered. Wishing that I never had to say those words.

I then looked at their faces. Emmett's was red and a little swollen and so was Jasper's face. They had been crying.

"It's going to be ok. We will make it through this." I urged.

"How can you be so sure?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't know."

"KIDS COME ON!" Charlie yelled

We walked out of the room and outside were our parents were waiting for us and the Cullen's.

"Put a smile on kids!" Charlie said through gritted teeth. I could tell he was getting annoyed with us being moody and sad all the time.

As we turned around we saw the Cullen family enter our soon not to be driveway.

Esme ran across the yard and went right to Renee. They started sobbing on contact.

I looked at the other three. We just stared. Rosalie was the first to crack

"I'm going to miss you guys SO much!" she sobbed

She ran to me first and cried into my shoulder. We just hugged and I remembered that I wouldn't cry. But, one or two tears won't hurt. My eyes started to water but not a full on water works show. Rosalie then Moved to Jasper, and Alice came to me.

"You've always been my best friend, and you always will. NO ONE will ever replace you" she told me

"Aw! Thanks so much! I feel the same way" I was starting to be choked up.

We hugged and then she moved to Jasper. Rosalie had made her way to Emmett and Edward was just standing to the side. I walked to his side and he said "Don't forget the dare"

"I won't" I promised "In fact it's in my jean pockets

HE turned to face me and he whispered "This sucks."

"I know. You will have to come to Florida and actually see a sun" I joked.

This is weird.

His wall finally broke and he gave me a quick hug.

After all the kids said their goodbyes, Esme came over to us and gave us all long and tight hugs. As she hugged me she whispered in my ear "Watch out for your brothers Bella. Keep them in line, but still have fun with your new life. Be who you are and try to crack your shy shell. Please do that for me"

"I promise"

"Alrighty then, time to go." Charlie said

I waved everyone a last goodbye wave a jumped in my mom's SUV. Harry climbed into Charlie's Honda Civic and we were off. I looked out the back windshield and saw Esme sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder. Edward was standing off to the side and had a face that made me want to jump out of the car and comfort him, but I knew that if I jumped, I would probably die in one second.

Emmett rolled down his window and started to holler towards them "We will meet again! Count on it. Oh, and Eddie Boy, I WILL complete that dare!" he stole my mom's scarf and started waving it out the window like the women in the old days used to do.

"Hey!" my mom scolded him

Edward's face immediately started to light up.

That was the last that I saw of him, for we had turned the Corner.

I turned back in my seat and looked straight ahead. I could hear my mom trying to hold in her tears, my dad was humming to some weird oldie song, Emmett was whistiling and pulling out his P.S.P, Jasper had his head against the window and had caught my eye.

We shared a special glance and from then on I knew that we would be ok.

**Hey hope you enjoyed ! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, BACK TO THE COUNTRY!**

**Let's try for 20 reviews! I will update sooner and longer chapters! Thanks!**


	7. FLORIDA!

**Hey! **

**Remember to Review!**

**There will only be about one or two more chapters that they will still be the same age. THEN it will jump straight to where it needs to be! =) **

Chapter 7

BPOV

10 hours. 10 freaking hours listing to Emmett snore, play PSP games, eat, complain and argue.

It's weird that he is related to Jasper and I. We are quiet. In fact we were quiet pretty much the whole time. Oh well, at times he does making boring situations so much more fun!

Anyway, apparently Charlie and Harry are only in Arizona. They better thank their lucky stars that Emmett wasn't in the car with one of them. They probably would have thrown him out the window.

We had taken a rental car out to the new house. Since Charlie had gotten a HUGE raise and the money from selling our house, they had bought one of those rich houses in those rich snobby neighborhoods that everyone wants to live in. At least we won't be short on money. I hadn't seen the house yet, or the neighborhood so this should be interesting.

We hadn't even left the airport for 5 min. when Emmett asked "Are we there yet?"

"No Emmett honey" my mom said sweetly as she possibly could.

My mom is a very patient and loving person, but when you spend 10 hours with Emmett and no break…you can kind of guess that he gets on your nerves.

Jasper and I were in the back of the rental Lexus and Emmett and my mom in the front. I had my little MP3 player on and was humming along with the beat. Jasper was texting someone…probably one of the Cullen's. I'm betting that it's Alice. Emmett was tapping his fingers on the dashboard and was looking out the window.

"Wow! There is actually a sun on this continent!" Emmett commented

"Well duh Doofus!" Jasper shot back

It WAS really sunny here, and really hot at the same time. I have never seen such a bright sun, for I have lived in Forks all my life. I hated to admit it, but I actually liked it here. I mean I missed my friends terribly, but it was nice to see the sun. You could see it in everyone's face. The highway had millions of palm tress scattered around the place and seagulls flying around. I could even see the ocean from here. It was a beautiful crystal blue and the sand was like neon white. It was so beautiful.

The beaches in Forks were a sea green with damp dark kind of ugly sand. Since it rained all the time, the sand was always a dark color with lots of rocks and dirt.

Also the waves here were normal waves to! You could actually swim here and not be worried about being pulled under by the current. The Cullen family would love this place. I wish I had a cell phone. Jasper and Emmett have one, but not me. I was too young. They had communication to the Cullens while I didn't. All of the Cullens had cell phones. Their parents, I hate to admit this, but they spoiled them. I don't really care because they are really down to earth people.

MY mom had now rolled down the windows and the warm humid air was blowing throughout the car. It felt GREAT! Instead of being soaked on the spot we could enjoy fresh sea air. Maybe Florida won't be that bad after all.

By now we were all tired of either sitting in a car, or a plane. It wasn't just Emmett asking are we there yet? Jasper and I were getting just as annoying.

Then we turned and came face to face with…

BEACH HILLS! A PLACE FULL OF SMILES!

Interesting… Oh well. The sign itself was about like 10 feet tall! It was amazing. The place had two huge gates that you need a pass to get through, and then a police shed that you gave your name, age and ID. It was top security. Renee pulled out 8 passes. She put one pass in the card scanner and then pulled through. Then she stopped at the police shed and gave name, age, and id. And since it was our first time, we all had to get out of the car to take photo id pictures. They would go on the passes. We all got two each. Charlie would fix up with his a little later. (More like 3 more days later but who is counting?)

As we drove past all the houses we were amazed.

"Holy shit" Emmett whispered in a trance like state

"Emmett! Watch your tongue young man" Renee scolded

I couldn't blame him though; the houses were twice, no scratch that 3 times the size of the biggest houses in Forks. That would be like 6 times the size of our old one.

"How can we afford to live in this neighborhood?" Jasper asked

"Like I said, your dad has gotten a hug raise kids. It should be easy from now on." We drove by all the houses in silence. After a few minutes my mom pulled into a cul-de-sac. She went right to the bottom and parked the rental.

The house was HUMONGUS! It was a plain baize color with a brown; very faded red; baize color tiles on the top. They weren't the flimsy tar ones either. They were solid clay. It had one triple garage with a single car garage across the house. It had three long rounded steps that led to the front door which was shaded with a huge arch.** (Please check out the picture on my profile. It's really hard to describe so just look at the pic)**

"I call dips on the biggest room!" Emmett screamed.

"Yea right! In your dreams Em, I'm the only girl; I need the most space my dear brother." I shot back.

"Why don't both of you stop dreaming and _**I **_will get the biggest room" Jasper argued.

"HEY HEY HEY! None of you will get the biggest room. It will be your father and I who get the biggest one. WE will also be the ones to chose who gets what room. So, stop fighting and get your things out of the back of the car and place it in the main hall." She told us "Once you do feel free to explore the house"

We raced to the back of the car and unloaded our stuff. We dragged everything to the main hall and set everything down. Now, if I thought the outside was beautiful, you should see the inside. It had wood paneling and the main hallway had an arch and was like 8 feet long. I looked straight down the hall down to the porch. I could see the beach. It was in our back yard. If you walked down the porch steps, you were on the white sand.

I hadn't been on a warm beach in years. I placed my stuff down and sprinted down the long hallway. Emmett and Jasper had the same idea because I could hear their pounding footsteps running after me.

I pulled open the door and ran down the porch steps. The sand was hot, but cotton soft. It was so relaxing. I just stopped in mid sprint when I reached the ocean side. It reached for miles around the bay. About a mile down the beach there were families out playing around and having fun. It seemed like our own private BEACH!

It was hot outside. I think in the high 80s or something. I decided that I liked the heat. It warmed your whole body and made you feel all tingly inside, unlike the cold which made you want to cut your limbs off because of rain and cold nipping at everything available to nip at.

"WOW! I said

"Ok I know that I said to dad that I would hate Florida and all, but I take that all back. I think that I would look sexy with a tan!" Emmett said as he examined his white biceps.

"I don't think that I will ever be able to go back to Forks!" I said

"What? So because you see a beach, sun and a huge house you won't ever go back? When did you become so self centered Bella? You can't just think about yourself. What about all of our friends back home?" Jasper yelled

"Dude chill! It's time to let Forks go. It doesn't mean that we are cheating on it or anything. It's about time our family started over new and made new friends and new things to do. This is our home now. We can still be friends with the Cullens. I know that it hurts to let them go. I still don't want to. I do want them to be with us and they will always have a place in our hearts. I know that it sounds corny but it's true. Now just let it go and enjoy what you have. The Cullens will come and visit and we still have the dare to complete." That was the longest speech Emmett had ever given that had made sense.

As he finished up Jasper's phone vibrated, Emmett grabbed it from his hands and looked at the ID. Alice flashed across the screen

"Jasper, Emmett's right, it's time to let go." I whispered. I myself was on the verge of tears. They will always be my best friends but I can't let this move ruin my life. I can't let it stop me from making new friends and excelling. Like Esme said, Break out of your shell.

Emmett then gripped the phone and flung it out in the middle of the ocean. It fell into the water with a lifeless plop and started to sink.

"WHAT THE HELL! Emmett that is the only phone with the Cullen's numbers. We can't reach them!" Jasper started wading into the water and then started running but the water pushed him back. "No! NO! I need that phone." He started to panic.

"Let it go…" Emmett said.

Then he just fell on the sand with the water washing over him.

He stared to bawl. It was the first time that he had ever since we had been told that we were moving.

He just sat in the sand and was crying. Emmett and I just stared out in the sunset. He needed a few moments to himself. The wind started to blow and my hair was flying all over the place. I was done being sad. It was like the wind was blowing all the sadness away. Emmett had a point. I let one tear find it's way out of my eye and roll down my cheek but that was it.

It was time to let go.

H**ey! Now just to clear things up, they are not letting the Cullens leave their lives, just not bring held back by forks and the memoires! Please review and look at my other story! Back to the country! Thanks! =) **

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. open the enevople already

**HEYYYYYYYYY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I just wanted to thank everyone who voted or, gave their opinion on what to do for the next chapter! It really helped set clear path for me to follow. **

**The voting was poll was closed and the choice was made pretty clear. I won't write another chapter while they are still kids in the Cullens point of view and I will skip to the opening of the envelope! **

**IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THOSE WHO VOTED FOR THE OTHER OPTIONS! I WAS ROUTING FOR BOTH! BUT, IT TURNED OUT TO BE THE OTHER WAY! **

**I hope that you are not turned off and still read and review my story!!! Please…**

_**Oh! And thanks for review from someone who came up with like the first paragraph!!! It really helped me about how to start it!! This chapter is dedicated to u!!!!!!!!!!!!=) I don't know your name (sorry) but thanks anyway! =)**_

**Anyway here the next chapter is!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**And remember the more reviews, the faster the chapter goes up!**

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!"

My peaceful slumber was being disturbed by somebody bouncing my bed off the ground and banging the headboard against the wall.

"**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" **Emmett bellowed.

"Shut up Emmett" I mumbled into my pillow. I lifted my head of my pillow and looked around the room until I found the culprit. The big bear was sitting at the edge of my bed looking like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. I looked at my alarm clock next to my bed.

It was 6 in the morning.

"What the hell Emmett" I yelled while throwing a pillow at his head. (A.N there will be a little more cussing because they are older… just a heads up)

He skillfully caught it in his head. He just smiled at me and winked.

Em, its six in the morning, it is a Saturday and I don't or didn't have to cram for exams! Now, if you don't mind, please get your big ass of a body of my bed and let me sleep!" I scolded

While I was ranting Jasper must have woken up and he quietly entered my room.

"Well then, Ms. Grumpy Pants. There you go killing the buzz again." Emmett said with a pout on his face.

There was a slight pause until he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, you know what I want! Just open the damn thing" he said

Of course I knew what he wanted. He had been bugging the hell out of me for the past month. It had been exactly ten tears since I had seen any of the Cullens. I mean sometimes we called one another and then sometimes there were the occasional e-mails, but it was nothing like it used to be.

We had tried to get them to come over and visit but it just never happened. After Emmett threw Jasper's cell phone in the ocean, we just never got around to getting their numbers again. The weird thing was that we had never found the cell phone. I thought that eventually it would wash up on shore but it hadn't. We still lived in the huge house in Beach Hills and I loved it here.

The three of us had grown to love Florida. It was sunny all the time, (we could go swimming in the winter) palm trees were everywhere and a lot of coastal animals.

I was now 20 years old. I went to Ashbury University and was (ugh) the captain of the cheer squad. (Wince) I hated it. We had to wear these sluttish outfits and had practice 5 days a week. All the girls were fake and were complete and total bitches. (No offence to any cheerleaders) The only reason why I did cheerleading was because of my mom. She apparently had gotten the position of assistant coach and yeah you get the point. She was barley at practices for the most part so I did get to live. The only reason I was at home was because of Christmas break. It was still in the high 80's though.

When I came to Florida I grew taller, lost baby fat, my hair was naturally highlighted because of all the time I spent in the sun. I still didn't tan much, but I had a slight sun kissed glow to my skin. As always I was a klutz. That is why I am usually I'm a flyer in cheerleading which is very unusual. An average sized and weight girl being a flyer. If I was a base I would drop people and mess up the whole routine. Let's just say it was safer for everyone around me.

My face was now a more defined shape and my lips had finally plumbed up. I had long relaxed brown hair. People say that my eyes have this weird sparkle to them when I laugh which happens to be most of the time. Oh, and lets not forget the dreadful blush. When ever something weird or awkward would happen, the blush would be qued right away.

I had a lot of 'friends'. I mean they were alright, but I mostly stuck with Angela and my brothers. (Much less drama and not as awkward.) I have had my share of boyfriends, but Emmett scared them off with, well just the way he could look at you and Jasper would scare the dead with his 'I kill you if you hurt her speech'. That was only if I hadn't told them about him, they didn't approve or never meet him. Now, I just save the trouble and tell them so they don't scare the shit of him. At the moment I had just broken up Mark. He was being a cocky ass.

The funny thing is he is on the football team with Jasper and Emmett, so they just take their anger out on him. It is so funny. I just sit at the side lines and watch.

I'm not nearly as shy as I used to be and now I kind of like shopping. KIND OF! It's a little easier to spend money now that we have money to spend. I have one car and a motorcycle. What can I say? I love my motorcycle. The only downfall is I can't bring my motorcycle to school because they are prohibited. It sucks.

My car is red Mercedes- Benz. It's a convertible. I'm not exactly sure what type I just now that it was expensive and pretty… (Pic on profile)

I actually have two motorcycles… while Emmett and Jasper only have one. (He he) At the store I couldn't pick one so I got both. I had to pay for one though. I have a silver; kind of white Ducati 848 and I have a yellow Ducati 1098. There isn't much of a difference at all. Just different numbers on the side of it. I love racing down the street with the humid air whipping at my face and my hair flying everywhere! It makes it feel like your flying. I always beat my brothers in races. I always go the fastest. It freaks my parents out but I really don't mind. My brothers go fast, but they are too scared to go as fast as me.

When I first got it, I just sat on the seat, the clutch scrunched in my hand. My brothers were doing circles around the cul-de-sac and making fun of me. I was done being picked on, so I bet Jasper and Emmett to a race. They immediately agreed. As I stood at the starting line I started regretting it. But the second I heard GO, I let go of the clutch and zoomed past Jasper and Emmett. I had no idea what had gotten in me, but I was flying down the street. It was Easter, so no one was home and I was 16. I leaned when there were turns; I sped up and slowed down with out flipping off the bike. The feeling was exhilarating. I kept letting go of the clutch more and more and stepping on the gas harder and harder. My hand never even inched toward the brake. I finally reached the beach and just parked it and waited for my brothers. After that they never challenged me again. I was known as the master.

Now, Jasper's turn, he had certainly changed. He was now like 6 foot and he had grown out his hair and his dull blue eyes had known brightened and glistened like the ocean in the early morning. He too had lost a lot of baby fat also. His face was long and…fierce. He was now very lean. He had a very nice 6-pack and had buffed up in his arms. He could beat anyone in racers and knew how to pace himself. He earned the spot as the youngest person to ever get the starting quarter back on a collage team. Ashbury's team to be exact. He was the star quarter back on the team. There was only one different thing that separated him and Emmett from every other football player and popular kids. They weren't players. Especially Jasper, I mean he usually was never single, but every girl that he went out with, he respected them and was polite and didn't just hook up with them for physical stuff.

I pretty sure he is still a virgin. I am too if that's what you are thinking. Now Emmett, his virgin status is still unknown. Jasper was now 21 and majoring in things with the mind. I think he is aiming for a physiatrist. He is amazing when it comes to feelings and is a very easy person to talk to. That is why I usually go to Jasper for advice instead of Emmett. Emmett would laugh, give you stupid advice, and tell the world.

Jasper has a car and a motorcycle too.

His car is a black Range Rover Sport. He loves that thing. After he let Emmett borrow it one time, it came back with one tiny dent that only he could really see and one spot bird poop. He flipped out. Now he is the only one who drives it. Or, on the rare case, my parents, the only reason being is that they bought it and pay for gas and all that stuff. He also has a motorcycle. It is a red Ducati 848. He rides that thing when he going around the neighborhood or if he is only going for short trips. That's how much he adores it. It barley leaves the garage were he practically worships it. He loves anything that has a motor. That or he just won't admit that he is scared of it. One time we bought a jet ski, and when my dad brought him out on it, it tipped over. (It actually happened to me once) Never has he set foot on another one. He will ride his motorcycle though, if it is racing and could earn him money. Or, I earn them money.

Emmett time! (As he likes to call it.) Emmett is now 6'2 and is as big as a bear. A ton of people see him as a scary grizzly bear, but I see him as one of those huge stuffed, soft, teddy bears. He is still cocky and can be annoying. I f he puts his mind to it, he can make you want to rip his head off. Sometimes he will even annoy people for just the fun of annoying people. Some of the most patient people can barley stand him.

HE NEVER STOPS EATING! Whenever we go to a buffet my parents have to limit him to 5 plates. Every time he fills the plate up and eats every single crumb. Everyday he does 150 reps with 150 pond waits. He is on the defensive team on the Ashbury Football team. He is the one who tackles the center. He really freaks out his components and is easily ticked off. Usually after every game the center is pretty beat up and needs some medical assistance.

His dark hair is grown out to, and it is slightly curled. He has the cutest dimples ever! Whenever he smiles, you can't help but smile yourself. His dark green eyes always seem to dancing and glowing with happiness. Whenever he used to get detention, he would just give that innocent smile and show his dimples and teachers usually let him get out of it. Unless it was a male teacher, it didn't work as well as you may guess. Emmett was the one who always go the three of us in trouble. IN middle school he was the one who made us put mustard on baloney and stick it to the cafeteria ceiling. He was also the one that threw pencils at the ceiling; for the most part they are still there too.

The three of us we known either,

Bird 1: Emmett

Bird 2: Jasper

Bird 3: Me

Or the swan triplets, the three of us were never separated. (Except when the teachers had something to do about it.) We were also the trouble makers. Emmett was usually the planner/doer, while Jasper and I were like his side kicks and went along with it. He made life so much fun. Most of his teachers hated him. He interrupts class and asks the most obvious questions just to get on the teacher nerves. He was the class clown who knew everyone and could make anyone smile.

The thing is about having two apparently 'Hot" brother is people using me. People say that we are popular, but I'm not too sure. I mean everyone knows our names; people are always trying to hang out with us, copy our style ok so maybe we are. The reason why I don't hang out with many other girls is because they want to get to my brothers. My brothers say people do that to them to get to me, but I don't really think so.

Anyway, Emmett has a Silver Escalade that holds like 8 people. So, whenever we go on car trips, my parents go in my dad's navy z8 while they three of us load all of our stuff in Emmett's Escalade. We have a blast. Emmett drives, Jasper and I switch out between passenger seat and back seat, and we load up on music, junk food and pillows and blankets. WE mainly talk, eat and listen to music. God, we haven't been on a trip in forever. I think we are actually going on one later this year.

He also has a black Ducati 1098. So, as you can tell we love our motorcycles and cars. It took a while to convince my dad about the motorcycles, but he eventually gave in.

Speaking of our parents, they usually were on trips since we were at collage. In fact, they are coming back from New York this afternoon. They are meeting us at the football game. THE football game. No one in Florida misses this game. Neither does anyone form Washington. Today was the Ashbury vs. Blackmore. The biggest game of the whole season, the whole stadium was sold out and tickets would range from 200 to 800 dollars a ticket! At the school everything was crazy. A banner everywhere alerting the student body about the game, the stadium was being fixed up trying to impress the Blackmore fans. (Not that anyone didn't know about it.) We weren't able to play them at all recently because we had run out of season, but this year, we made sure to play them.

Emmett had been fired up since he found out about the date. Jasper was calm as always and made it look like it didn't matter much, but inside he was burning up too.

"COME ON BELLA! GET THE GODDAMN ENEVOPLE" Emmett shouted at me startling me out of my thoughts.

"Chill Emmett" Jasper said

"I think that you can wait till the morning time Em" I swear he may be 22, but he acts like he is 7.

"I CAN NOT WAIT ANY LONGER! I have been waiting ten years. I refuse to wait any longer." He pouted.

"Fine" I gave in. Once he knew what it was he would leave me alone.

To tell the truth, I was excited to. My legs were a bit shaky as I wobbled out of bed.

"Can you go any slower" Emmett said

I glared at him.

"You know, I don't have to get it know. I could just go back to sleep which I could gladly do." I shot back

"I mean, take as long as you need." He corrected Ha! I love doing that to him.

I finally managed to steady myself and started walking across my room.

"Where did you hide it all these years?" Jasper asked

I laughed to myself.

"The one spot where you And Emmett would never even think about looking. I smiled to myself.

"Which would be…?" Jasper prodded

"I'll just going to have to show you two!" I whispered.

I walked over to my dresser and bent down to the last drawer. My tampon drawer. It also held my pads and other girly stuff. The day I got my period, I knew the exact place to put it. My brother knew I had my period and knew where I kept all my necessities. They never even went 1 yard radius of that drawer.

I slowly opened the drawer and pulled out the envelope. Since it was 10 years old, it had yellowed with age. It also had lots of creases and fold lines in it. I turned around and saw their curious faces turn to shocked and slightly disgusted face. Aha! I knew they would never guess.

"Of course that's where she would hide it! It's the only place she knew that we wouldn't even think about looking." Jasper said in 'I should have known' voice.

"It also happens to be the one place I didn't look." Emmett Confessed. "I even looked in her underwear drawer."

"You did WHAT?" I yelled

"Um…nothing." He said nervously.

"Ok seriously Bella open it." Jasper said sounding anxious.

We all sat down on my bed and I opened the seal on it.

They were both leaning in closer until all of our heads were about to touch. It felt like we were 10 year olds opening a letter telling us if we won the brand new toy. I gently pulled the paper out and put it to my face. I read over the smudge handwriting to myself trying to make sense of the dare.

I then read it again and it slowly clicked together

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit those words kept repeating themselves over and over.

I looked up from the letter and locked eyes with Emmett, and then Jasper and back to Emmett.

"This is going to be humiliating" I told them looking straight into their eyes.

**Haha! Cliffy! Don't kill me! I will tell the dare the next chapter!**

**Please please please Review! Oh and 3,215 words to be exact!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The more reviews, the faster you find out what the dare is!!! **


	9. Game Time

**Hey!**

**Thanks for hanging on with me for this next chapter! I really want some more reviews and I want to thank everyone who did review!**

**So, this is the chapter that will finally tell the dare!**

**REVIEW!**

**ENJOY =)**

"I gotta feeling, that tonight is going to be a good night, yea tonight's going to a good night that tonight is going to be a good good night!"

I sure do hope that the Black Eyed Peas were right.

I was in my bathroom blasting 'I Gotta Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas while I was slightly curling my hair. I was getting ready for the big game tonight. It was going to be THE biggest game all because of that damn dare. It was going to be humiliating. I mean even though Emmett was the only one who had to actually do the dare, Jasper and I were still going to have the shit embarrassed out of us. God Emmett, did you _HAVE_ to chose dare 10 years ago? Would it have killed you to pick truth once in your life?

Ah! I am going to kill Emmett. Oh, and when or if I ever see Edward again? I will kill him to!

_******Flash Back******_

"_This is going to be humiliating!"I told them while looking straight in their eyes_

"_Let me see it!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett whined like a little kid. He snatched it out of my hands and started to slowly read it. At his reading level we were going to be here a little while._

_On the yellowed aged paper, Edward had messily scrawled across the paper probably the most embarrassing dare._

_**(Edwards Handwriting bold/italic)**_

_**Haha Emmett! Now, it's my time to get you back for making me eat your crap. Literally. **_

_**On the day of the Ashbury vs. Blackmore rival game, I dare you to, well let's put it this way. When half-time rolls around, you must take off ALL of your clothes, and streak across the football field. You must keep going around the field as many times as you can before you are stopped. Now, for Bella and Jasper, they DON'T have to participate in this event, so don't go off trying to make them take off their clothes too!**_

_**Good Luck My friend,**_

_**~Edward Cullen**_

_As the words slowly sunk into Emmett's head, he looked up and a small smile started to creep on his face._

"_Ok, what the hell is the dare?" Jasper asked getting annoyed. He ripped it from Emmett's hands and read over it fast._

"_Damn it! God this is seriously going to kill." Jasper yelled. Jasper was starting to go a little red in his cheeks, but it wouldn't be as bad as my blush will be at the moment of truth._

_We both starred at Emmett_

"_You're not really-"I started_

"_Ugh Hell yes I am! Don't even think for one second that I won't because I sure as hell will." Emmett protested_

"_Emmett, think! You really don't need this on your record. You could be kicked off the team for god sakes." Jasper tried to put some sense into his hard head._

"_No, I am still going to do this. A dare is a dare and Emmett Swan NEVER backs down from a dare. So, you might as well give up and start thinking about where you will hide if you two wont support me!" he snapped as he hopped off the bed and pounded to his bedroom. _

_I just starred into Jasper's eyes and all I could see was pure shock and down right fear. The thing is, when ever one Swan get involved in something, all the Swans were presumed to be involved. I mean usually that is true, but at times, it is just Emmett. So, if and I guess __**when **__Emmett did the dare, all three of us would be brought down. This is Emmett's last year and last football game so it really wouldn't affect him, but Jasper and I still have at least one more year. In Jasper's case he had one more year and the quarterback position on the team. If he lost that spot, my parents would be pissed and they might stop paying for his education._

_For me, I had two more years and the cheerleading team. I had no problem with getting kicked off the cheerleading squad at all; I actually liked the sound of that! The only problem is my parents and my education. I really wanted to major in English and then be a producer. I couldn't risk that, even if it meant being with all the sluttish cheer bitches. I would handle it if I had to. _

"_What can we do?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence._

"_We can't do anything. He is just as and maybe even more stubborn then me. That is pretty hard to beat. If we get pulled into it, we will just have to fight our way out of it." I said as I walked out of my room to go get breakfast._

_He just sat in my room until he silently walked into Emmett's room to try and knock some sense into him. I emphasize on the word TRY._

_*****End of Flash Back******_

"Shit!" I yelled as the curler nipped my ear.

"Ouch" I whimpered as I rubbed my ear.

I finally finished curling my hair and put it half up. I had long curls flowing down my back, while the half pony was up with the ends slightly curled. It took me three years to perfect that style by myself. I tied a white bow around the small pony tail and then moved to make up.

I personally didn't like makeup at all. It made me feel like I was wearing a mask with all the foundation and all that other stuff. To school I just put on the bare minimum. Mascara, eyeliner and a little splash of eye shadow, but when I had to cheer, I had to load on the foundation and mascara and eyeliner. Oh, and don't forget the glitter and the Ashbury tiger tattoo on my check. In total it usually took 1 hour, and that was just for makeup.

I never needed the blush as you could guess, especially not today.

As I was putting on some bronzer Emmett busted in.

"Bella, I know that you don't want me to do this dare, but under no circumstances can you tell mom and dad!" he said a little frantically.

"And why not?" I asked

"Bella, please! You can't! It will ruin everything! You know that if you tell them they won't let me do it! I know you usually want to strangle my neck most of the time but please! I'll do anything." He pleaded.

"Anything?" I replied

"Yea…?" he said

"Fine I won't tell" I said defiantly

"So what do I have to do for you?" he asked

"Nothing at the moment. When I think of something I will let you know. Now, if you don't mind" I motion towards the door.

"OH! Of course, thanks so so so much! You know I love you right? You're the best sister anyone could ask for" he cooed.

"I'm your only sister dumbass" I shot back

"Yea… I'm going to go eat some pasta. You know carbs… ok see ya" he said as he closed the door.

Ugh.

I finished my make up and went straight to my closet. I pulled out my uniform.

It was a two piece set. The skirt was of course a mini skirt. You know like en inches of my knee skirt. Anyway, the school colors were light blue, silver and white. (Plus a smidge of navy blue.) The skirt was mainly white. It had a slight slit on the thigh (one) and it was outlined in light blue and a glittery silver. The top was a white halter top that was mainly white. It had a navy tiger in the middle and was outlined with the same glittery silver and light blue.

I had to admit…our school did have some class to it. I slipped on the spankies (the thing that goes under the skirt) and then the skirt and the top. The top ended about three inches above the belly button.

I started hunting for my shoes which seemed to have disappeared in my suit case. Well, that's not good I thought to myself. I picked up my pink sidekick and called Angie my roommate. (Also known as Angela)

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you at the university yet?"

"Yup"

"Could you check the dorm and see if I left my cheerleading shoes there?"

"I am at the room now so hold on…" I heard her moving objects around the room and a big bang

"Oh! Here they are…What are you going to do?" she seemed worried

"Don't worry about it. I have an extra pair I just wanted to know where they were! Look I have to go. I'll see you tonight! Bye"

"Bye Bye"

Great. Now I have to tear my closet apart to find my high school cheerleading shoes. I haven't seen them since my senior year of high school. I was just about to burn them before my mom caught me and shoved them in my closet.

I started to rip my closet apart. Out flew t-shirts, old shorts, ripped jeans, jimmy Choos, bikinis etc.

Then, finally I found them under a green Ralph Lauren polo.

"Aha, I finally found the little suckers." I shouted in Victory. I turned around to grab a pair of ankle socks when I saw someone covered in my clothing.

The person had one of my bikini tops covering their face and all sorts of other things around their body. I slowly walked up to the person's face carful to not step on their toes. I yanked of the top and saw Emmett's confused eyes staring at me.

"Did you find it yet?" was all he managed to spit out

"I sure did! I'm Sorry Em, but you shouldn't cover yourself in people's clothes." I laughed

"Sure, Sure. Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yep" I said as I picked up my shoes and shoved him out of my room. Hopefully my mom won't come in here…that would be bad. I scooped up my sidekick and my itouch and ran down the steps. Of course, me being my clumsy self, I tripped down three stairs and slide down on my butt.

"Nice B" Jasper said trying hard to hold in laughter. At least he was TRYING to hold it in, unlike Emmett who was TRYING not to pee in his pants.

"Shove it" I yelled at him. As I passed I wacked him across the head with my cheerleading shoes.

"What was that for?" he demanded

"For being born" I shot back as I walked out the front door.

I opened my cell phone and saw I had a text message from my mom.

I opened it and it said

'Don't be late this time! The three of you need to be at the school at 5.' She always sent as reminders before games. It's not like we are six. Well, apart from Emmett, but that's beside the point.

I exited out of the message and saw the time. It was 5:15….

"HOLY SHIT" I screamed as I ran into the front door. On my way in I swear I heard the old lady next door yell to watch my tongue. Oh well to that.

"What?" Jasper asked as he was eating an apple and putting on his football cleats

"Do u mind telling me what time it is?" I asked him

He slowly turned his head around and looked at the clock. He spun around threw the apple at Emmett's head.

"Dude it's time to go. We are already 15 min. late!" he screeched

"Chill!" he grabbed his team bag and jumped off the couch. "Its Dare time!"

"You know mom and dad will eventually find out that their son's…stuff…is running around the field at half time?'" Jasper questioned

"Yeah, but what the hell." He said as he grabbed the keys to the Escalade. We all jumped into his car and once he stared the car we were zooming out of the million dollar neighborhood.

"Coach is going to kill us!" Jasper whispered worriedly

"Ha! It won't be as bad as my coach and the other girls. 'I'm the captain and I SHOULD always be the first one there and all that crap.' "I quoted

"I can't believe you a cheerleader" Emmett Laughed.

"Shut it naky boy! I probably won't be for long because of you and this little stunt of yours." I said

"Bella, Bella, Bella, everything will eventually work out." He mumbled.

We finally reached Ashbury and the three of us sprinted out of the car.

"Good Luck brides!" Emmett said as we all parted. "Oh, and I will find you guys and you will suffer with me!"

"You remember what the note said Emmett" Jasper reasoned.

"Who said anything about you two being naked" he snickered.

I was about to reason with him but I was being interrupted by Angela who was running full speed towards me.

"BELLA!" she yelled "Your 45 min. late! We have to be out on the field now!"

I looked in my brother's eyes one final second before I was being dragged off by Angela.

This is going to suck.

**Haha! How did you like it? Please review and tell me!!! **

**I LUV PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! **

**I give virtual hugs!**


	10. Florida for the Cullens

**Heyyyyy! I know it took forever but I do have a life outside of this computer! **

**LOL I also had trouble making the chapter as good as it gets….so enjoy!**

**Oh! Check out my other story! If you read it and review it, I will thank you and update once a week! AHHH! That's a big promise and if I get a lot….**

**I'll try every two days…**

EPOV

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GAME DAY!" Alice screeched. I awoke with a jolt and found Alice jumping on my bed punching the air with her so called 'game face'. She tends to become over excited when it comes to big events.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed Mr. Wide Receiver!" Alice scolded

"Um how about this…NO!" I shot back.

"I don't think so mister! You need to get up take a burning shower, no scratch that, you need a cold shower it will make you more alert. Then you need to have a lot of protein so I will have to make you eggs and bacon and then" she continued to ramble on and on until Rosalie threw a bible at her head.

"SHOVE IT!" She yelled. She flopped back on her bed and snoozed back off to sleep.

"Ouch! That hurt me physically and mentally. Now, who in their right mind throws a bible? It should be the most respected book!" Alice whispered towards me while glaring at our older sister.

"Probably because it was the only thing that she could find in this hotel room that wouldn't shatter your petite head." I smirked. She growled in response and leapt off the bed to go get in the shower.

"Ugh! I wish that mom had boys instead of chicks." I mumbled to now one in particular.

"I heard that!" Rose and Alice said simultaneously. See what I mean?

I looked around at the lavish hotel room that was highly decorated with palm trees and fans, AIR CONDIONING, a balcony and two rooms. The whole hotel room was a suite that had three double beds, a small kitchen and only ONE bathroom. Between Rosalie and Alice in the bathroom, I barley have 10 min. to take a shower, do my business and get ready. That was all the time I had all day. On the other hand Rosalie and Alice were in there 24/7 and it wouldn't be any different today. I should've gotten up when Alice offered a chance to take a shower. I rolled over to my side and looked at the clock. It was 10a.m. Coach said we should be at Ashbury around 4:45 to 5:00. No later or earlier. Ever since I got accepted into Blackmore, I have been the wide receiver for the Blackmore Spartans.

Coach Patterson was so uptight! I mean let a man enjoy his only time in the sun. You see, Blackmore is in Seattle Washington. Thus, not being that far from Forks. (My mom wanted us close to home) As pretty much everyone knows, it rains most of the time and the high (even in the summer) is mid 60's. Not warm at all. Most houses don't have air conditioning, only heaters.

So, you could only imagine our surprise as we stepped off the plane and felt the humidity and heat that was hitting us in waves. The cheerleaders and football players all looked like they were wimps with all the sweet dripping off their faces and staining clothes. It smelled horrible. Well, mostly only the guys who didn't put on deodorant which is disgusting.

The funny thing was as we stepped out of the terminal, I saw two boys and a girl zooming through the airport on one of the security golf carts with security cops chasing after them. As they came our way they almost ran us over. The one sitting at the back of the cart, which was a blonde headed guy about our age, yelled apologies towards the people who the driver almost hit. Even though he said he was sorry, you could see him trying to keep a smile from his lips as he apologized. Speaking of the driver, he was this huge muscular guy with black curly hair who had this huge smile plastered on his face. It looked like someone has escaped the loony bin. That wasn't the highlight of the moment either. It was when a beautiful brunette jumped on.

The driver made his way over to the fountain in the middle of the airport and she jumped on the passenger side. Her jeans were all wet and her hair was damp and she was laughing looking like she was having the time off her life. Even though I didn't get a good look at her I could still tell that she was gorgeous.

Back to my story, as they came past us she pushed the big guy in the passenger seat and took over the wheel and the gas. The two guys nearly fell off the cart and as the fear of almost getting squashed disappeared, they burst out laughing. At this moment you could tell that they were related. They all had the same gleam in their eyes and the same breath taking smile. The smile where you see their perfect teeth and slight dimples, but the biggest one had huge dimples that were always present on his face.

They almost hit Rosalie's suitcase/ carry on which pissed her off, so she yelled after them "Watch it Bitch!" her face was filled with anger but as the three of them turned around to face us, her anger turned to a blush when she first really saw the guy with big dimples. She started to swoon and mumbled an apology to them and ran to the bathroom completely flustered.

"Whoa she's hot." The big guy commented "Did you see her start to stutter? It was cute" he carried on as they speed through the airport and away from us. I had never seen Rosalie so embarrassed and flustered in her whole life. She always had the way with guys and was never shy. I should have recorded that once in a lifetime experience. When Alice finally coaxed her out of the bathroom, she didn't say one word at all. If we even slightly mention it, she threatened to beat your ass. Her words not mine.

"Edward!" Alice sang. "If you want to shower today, I suggest that you go now before Rosalie wakes up!" I jumped out of my bed and sprinted to the tiled bathroom. I shoved Alice out and flipped on the shower. When the water fit my likings, I kicked off my boxers and hopped in. As I dumped a load of some random shampoo on my head I started to feel cold. Really cold. I then felt the shampoo go down my back and it felt like ice cubes being shoved down your shirt. It was freezing. Then the water started to turn icy. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and dumped it into the palm of my hand. It swirled into my hand and it looked like it had chunks of crushed up ice cubes floating in it.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

----------------------------------------

That was pretty much how the rest of the morning and early afternoon went. Things were thrown, come backs were shot back and forth and millions of make up and hairstyle changes, and arguments and chasing. I eventually got tired of all of it and started to doze off on the couch.

I was then startled by a shaking and a jumping. "Edward! You need to rate our hair and makeup" Alice demanded. We only have two hours before 4 o'clock and then we need to leave because it takes 50 min to get there!"

"In other words, get your ass up and get moving big boy" Rose said

I opened my eyes and flipped the T.V. on and pulled out my blackberry.

"Hit it" I mumbled. I was used to these fashion shows and rate my outfit tradition that they made me witness. They slandered into the room and I barley paid attention to them as they examined their makeup and hair styles to me and what they were looking for in their style. Something to do with sexy, but modest at the same time, not casual but not like they tried to hard. That kind off crap. I had zoned out when my blackberry buzzed with a new text message with an unknown number in it. I opened it curiously and read and re-read the message over and over again until I finally realized what this mystery person was talking about.

The message read

_**You're on**_

That was all that it said. I then realized that TODAY was the day that Emmett had to his dare. Damn, how could I have forgotten about that for two seconds?

"Holy shit!" I directed toward my sisters

"What? Is it my hair? My make up? EDWARD! Tell me what is wrong!" Alice screeched on the verge of a mental break down.

"No, it's not your hair or makeup or anything like that. You both look great. The thing is, you remember the Swans right?" I questioned.

"How could we not! Just cut to the chase Edward." Rosalie snapped.

"Fine, you remember the dare right?"I reminded them

Their heads both snapped to attention when the remembered it.

"Oh my god! That's today isn't it?"Alice's eyes widened and I nodded.

"AH! This changes everything! I have to do everything totally over again! My hair has to be perfect and makeup and I need to add a little spice to the uniform…" Alice screamed and Rose scrambled in behind her into the bathroom.

"We can't be late!" I reminded them

"Don't worry it won't take _too_ long!" They said giving me the cue to turn my attention back to the T.V.

---------2 hours later*****4:00-----------

"Come on! I can't be late!" I yelled as I passed the bathroom door. I ran my hands through my hair and started to wiggle my fingers. Something I always did when I was nervous.

This time it wasn't just about the biggest game of the season, (even though it had a part in it) it was seeing my old friends again. I missed them so much. It was hard to go through middle and High school without them, but the three of us managed. We tried to keep in touch and visit, but it just didn't happen. I truly wished that we had tried harder.

During High school, we all had a fair share of girl/boy friends, but none of the relationships were with someone that I wanted to take further than holding hands or the occasional kiss. No one that made my day by just looking and smiling at me, defiantly not someone that I wanted to spend my life with. When I looked back I realized how much time was wasted and how much trouble that I could have avoided.

If Bella was there, she would have known who to date and who not to waste my time with. Out of all the Swans, I missed her the most. I mean of course I missed the loud, obnoxious, crazy one and the kind, understanding, dependable one, but Bella and I were the closest. She was the one that I usually would come to when I had problems with things. She would listen; give her opinion and what she thinks I should do. She was always the shy quiet girl with her head in a book. She didn't care about what others thought about her and she had these huge brown eyes that you would just lose yourself in. We could stay up all night and just talk without any awkwardness or silent moments. We also only had comfortable silences whenever it was quiet.

Once you got to know her, she wasn't the shy, goody two shoes that everyone thought she was. The wild streak ran through her whole family. It went form Renee to Emmett, and a little to Jasper, if he was really into it that day, and flowed right into Bella. She could always pull anything off and get away with it. She was the last child that you would ever expect to do something bad. It was either Emmett, or all three of them together or in some cases, the six of us. But, it was never just Bella. It is true that she rarely would act on her own, but at times when she was really up to it, she would jump head first into deep water if you get my meaning.

I was leaning against the counter running my hands through my bronze colored hair, when, finally, the two beauty queens waltzed out of the bathroom.

"It's about time" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever Edward. Get used to it. Not all of us were blessed with the fact of being gorgeous by just running your hands through your hair, pulling on a random shirt and then ready to go." Rose snorted.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys to the rental car. It was a deep red Jeep grand Cherokee. I liked the car, but my baby was back home n Forks. I had a silver Volvo. S60r to be exact.

We piled into the car and headed toward Ashbury University. Alice was in the back seat jumping around, opening windows and kicking the back off my chair.

"Stop Alice" I scolded. Even though we were twins, we were absolutely nothing alike, in looks or personality. She had jet black spiky hair that was to her shoulders. She usually spiked it and gave it an energetic look. She was also the shortest one in our family. Only 5'1, while I am 6ft and Rose is 5'8. As you can tell, all tall except for Alice. Alice was also the hyper one. She seemed to never stop. She was like the energizer bunny. Always keeps going.

Rosalie…is pretty much the same as she has always been. Sure, she has gotten taller and her blonde hair is much longer (It is a little shorter than mid back), but other than that, she is still the same moody, drama queen, tough, caring person that she has always been.

After a while of driving in the pure heat and humidity, we finally reached Ashbury University. We pulled past the security and found our way to the football stadium. After I parked the car, we spotted the football and cheerleading team in a circle applying black marks beneath their checks. I walked up to the group and was greeted by high fives and slaps on the backs.

"Hey Edward!" Tanya sneered. I loathed that girl. She had the biggest crush on me since 10th grade and applied to Blackmore because I was going there. Alice and Rosalie had a problem with her to, she we tried to steer clear from her. Most of the time, she would always find a way to be near me. It was creepy. And, it's not like we could totally ignore her either, because she was on cheerleading team with Alice and Rosalie and she cheered at every game.

"Edward, let me do those black line thingies" She said as she slithered her way closer to me. Did I mention that she is as dumb as a haystack? She thinks that Hawaii is its own country and that I 'like' her. Yeah right.

"Sure" I mumbled. She started to put the paint my cheeks and then she leaned in towards my ear and whispered "Cheer up! Anyway, I'm free tonight and single" she pulled away; smirked; and moved on to the next guy. Most of the guys at my school would kill for her to say that to them, but I hated it.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and came face to face with my mom.  
"Hey mom, I didn't know that you were going to make it." I sighed

"I wouldn't miss it for the world silly!" Her mouth widened into a smile and gentle smile lines appeared near her eyes and lips. They always made her look kind and gentle. Which she was, she didn't know a stranger and was everybody's friends. I did miss her smile though. Ever since the Swans moved down here, she was never in the mood to smile. So, whenever she did, we savored it and locked it away in memories to pull out later. She patted my shoulder and gave me a brief hug. Before she walked away I needed to ask her a quick question "Hey, Where's dad?"

"Oh" her face feel and she continued "He couldn't make it dear. The hospital wouldn't let him off for Christmas Break. And before I forget, I have something to tell you after the game!" Her face immediately lightened and she made her way over to Rosalie.

Huh. I wonder what it might be. Knowing my mom it would be something big, but who knows. My train of thought was interrupted by coach calling us down to the locker rooms. I grabbed my sports bag and followed them down.

APOV

Whoa! I sure was pumped for this game. I had been waiting since I was a little girl to cheer for Blackmore when they go against Ashbury, and now it was coming true.

I was so happy that the game was taking place in Florida instead of Seattle. In Seattle there was always the worry of rain and no one wants dreary weather on a big game day. Bad weather makes me want to feel gloomy but I push it away and think of other happy things. It makes rain much more bearable. Especially thunder storms. They terrify me. The thunder shakes the house and creates a noise that is so loud that it feels like it is ripping the world in two. Then the lighting is so bright and makes the power go out. They have always freaked me out and will probably always will.

All the cheerleaders were heading towards the stadium to enter the field and start chanting. I walked in the dark tunnel and I could barley see Rosalie who was right next to me. I looked straight ahead to the entrance to the field. I could hear all the fans screaming and bending over the wall and sticking out their hands for us to high five. Our coach halted us to a stop right before the entrance and told us to put a smile on and start jumping and screaming on our way to the field. I threw a smile on and started waving my pomp poms in the air. I headed for the front of the line and started to run out. I was waving them on the air and screaming my head off.

I loved all the energy that came from cheerleading. The fans were anxious an excited while the player are pumped up and nervous as hell. We reached our spot on the field and I finally got a good look around the field. The grass was freshly cut and a new coat of grass paint had been applied. The stadium was filled to the brim with people and on the side with the Ashbury fans, their cheerleaders were rolling out a huge sign with painted tigers and 'Ashbury Tigers!' As they held it up to the spot where the player would come out I saw two cheerleaders come in late. One looked very familiar but it was hard to see form so far away. She had brown hair to her shoulders and a gentle Face. She looked nervous like someone was about to do something stupid. My mind then started to wander and it came upon the thought that the Swans were somewhere in this stadium. They could be involved in the game or not, but I knew they were here.

The speakers then started blasting Kenscraft Sport Chant and the teams were coming out off their locker room.

BPOV, EMPOV JPOV, RPOV, EPOV, APOV

_IT'S GAME TIME._

**HEY! Hope you liked **

**REMEMBER MY DEAL….**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=P**


	11. Dare Game

**Hey**

**It is time for the dare to be completed**

**Important note at the bottom**

**Enjoy =)**

BPOV

"GO TIGERS!" the whole team chanted as I performed a high kick. I put my legs back down and started to wave my pom poms around while putting on best act to be happy.

The score at the moment was Ashbury: 14 and Blackmore: 7. We were only winning by one touchdown and at the moment Blackmore had the ball and was on their third down. They needed a good fifty yards to gain the touchdown the needed to tie up the score before half time. I'm not the good with football things, so I'm not sure if they would even make the 50 yards in 25 seconds and two downs.

Emmett was on the field lining up getting ready to smash at full force into the center. You could tell he was pumped up and ready go by the way he was cracking his neck and his back. He crouched with the rest of the defensive awaiting the time to go. Jasper was pacing on the sidelines with a cup of Gatorade in his hand and one iPod headphone in his ear. Whenever he was nervous or excited he would shove the headphones in his ears and blast music. Usually the song was based on what was about to happen.

He was completely zoned in on football not thinking about anything else. Football was the most important thing in his life. Well, almost. Of course our family was first, but he put it higher than grades at some points, which is rare for the nerd over there. When ever the topic of football was brought up, all he could think of was football. He couldn't concentrate on whatever you might be talking to about before, it was all football. Now, Emmett's standing point on football is getting to crush people without getting in trouble. I'm sure he has broken a good few collar bones and that he enjoyed every bone crunching moment. Even though he may seem tough, and try to act tuff, he really isn't. He never intentionally hurts anyone. I know for a fact, that every time he broke someone's bone; he went up to them personally and apologized. It was all him too. No one ever made him do it; it was just in his nature.

This game he was extremely giddy and I could take a good bet on why. I knew that he actually _wanted _to this dare. He really didn't give a crap about what other people thought about him or what they did to him. That was one of the things that I really admired about him. He had a sturdy head on his broad shoulders.

I walked over to where Jasper was pacing and caught him by the shoulders.  
"Can you chill for 25 seconds" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He stopped pacing at looked at me dead in the eye. I could see the intensity and excitement flaring in them. Not to mention the fear that was hidden for now, or embarrassment.

He let out a breath and dropped the empty Gatorade cup in the ground.

"I guess your right." He sighed

"I know I'm right!" I smirked giving him a playful nudge. "You can't do anything out there so you might as well relax."

"Until half time" he finished my sentence for me under his breath.

"Oh, so what are we going to do while he does his little charade?" I questioned.

"We could….hmm Oh! We can a) go in the stands with mom and dad, b) go inside the stadium where there is plenty of food and no one will be there, C) locker rooms or the last option which I will really hate to do D) stay in the field" He finished with a slight frown empowering his face.

With out needing to think we both spoke out at once "C"

"Defiantly" I said starting to laugh. I began to laugh and then he joined in and before you know it we were on a laughing rampage so hard and loud that tears were streaming down my face and my stomach muscles were clenched so hard it hurt. It wasn't even funny, that was what made laugh. The ref then blew his whistle and the game was back on.

Jasper immediately stopped laughing and fixed his eyes and concentration the game. I gave upon trying to sooth him and decided to see what happens.

I saw the snap of the football and the game went onto to total action. Emmett collided with the center taking him out with full force. The quarter back took this as the right time to throw the ball to the main wide receiver. He caught the ball without hesitation and cradled it like a baby. Just as the ball was thrown, the quarter back was sacked. The wide receiver looked around at all of his teammates and found none of them open, so he took his shot. He started to run. With the ball tucked tightly in his arm, he started to bolt down the field. He dodged the upcoming defenders pushing them off to the side. He ran 10 yards, then 20, then 30 and 40. No matter where he was, or who was off to bring him down, he would just merely push them aside and keep running. He only had an easy 10 yards to go before he would tie the game and it looked like he was going to make it.

He scampered over the last 10 yards and trough the football on the ground. The whole stadium was in was in awe for a moment, before it erupted into cheers. Some of the loudest cheers I have ever heard. He threw of his helmet and was pumping his fists in the air. From where I was standing all I could see was a mess of bronze hair being paraded of the field. He had made the touchdown with 1 second to go.

The whole Ashbury crowd was shocked and didn't move. Not even the head coach who would no doubt explode in…5…4…3…2….

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He screamed his face turning beat red. He threw down his clipboard and stormed inside the locker rooms.

'Right on cue' I though to myself. Jasper had his face frozen in shock and his mouth hanging down. The whole crowd seemed to be mimicking his surprised stage; all were still and not a word was spoken. Even the cheerleaders had shut their huge mouths at the time.

Emmett was still on top of the center not moving. Unlike the person under him who was struggling under his weight. He was staring straight at the end zone like he made the whole thing up. He turned his head trying to get a better view of the field and ended up getting the same image.

He pulled himself of the center and him up, giving him a quick pat on the back and heading over to where the rest of his team were frozen in their positions. He pulled everyone back up and made them all move towards their dreaded fate. The coach and locker rooms, they all knew what was waiting down there and it wasn't going to be pretty.

The field cleared off pretty quickly and Emmett made his way over to Jasper and I.

He let out a big puff of air and turned to face us.

"That was unexpected" He said.

"Yeah" was all Jasper could manage to escape from his lips.

"URG!" I moaned "Emmett would you mind snapping Jasper out of his shock faze?" The whole crowd had managed to get over it and were now getting last minute refills and chatting about what had just happened.

He wacked him hard on the back which managed to snap him out of it.

"Chill! It's not your ass going to get grilled down there. You couldn't have done anything about it. You are on the offensive team, I'm on defensive. Any way I'm sure to brighten your day any second now hot shot!" He gave us a sly smile and skipped off to the locker rooms.

"You can't-"Jasper started to protest.

I stopped him and told him it was no use. He then had to go down to the locker rooms to jump head first into the Coach's boiling hot temper.

I went back to the team who were now all seated on the grass with water bottles, makeup, hairspray and open cell phones. I grabbed my duffel bag that was filled with everything I could possibly need and took a seat next to Angela on the soft freshly cut grass.

"That was quite a play" I said to her starting a conversation.

"You can say that again!" she said putting her water bottle down. "Ben is on the verge off a breakdown! Absolutely freaking out." Ben is her boyfriend and they have been dating since their junior year of high school and were still going strong. They are so cute together! I could see them getting married one day and I Plan to be there too!

"So is Jasper! The weird thing is Emmett is totally fine with it. Or so it seems." I told her questioning his actions. She pulled her cell phone out and sent a quick text to Ben before giving me her reply.

"You know that Emmett was always the 'Whatever kind of guy.' The kind that would say 'The past is the past, as long as I had fun doing it, I'm fine' She tried to mimic him the best she could which sent us to double over with laughter. "Couldn't you see him in front of a judge saying that?" She put in which caused another wave of laughter. The thing was I could totally see him doing that.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the announcer say that the half time show was about to start. "Oh! I gotta go Ang! I will be back in a little!" I gave her a wave and was soon on my feet going to meet Jasper to go to the locker rooms. I saw the team file out of the hallway and caught sight of Jasper…and of course no Emmett.

I ran up to him and tugged at his elbow letting him know that we had to go right back to where he came from. Once I caught his attention he gave me a frantic look and said "I can't find Emmett anywhere! I tried to keep track of him in the locker room, but he slipped away from me." His eyes were darting around the field trying to see if he could spot him and try to stop him.

"Jazz, it's Emmett for God's sake. He won't stop at anything. Come on let's ditch before-"I was cut off by the sound of Akon blasting through the stadium

(**A.n. song is Get Buck in Here by Dj Felli Fel feat Akon, Diddy and Ludicris)**

_(Akon)Testing, One two three!_

_(Diddy) Testing, one, two, three, Hey, listen to me, listen, Hey!_

This song is Emmett favorite song. I looked at Jasper and made a quick run to the locker rooms with him in my heels. We came to the exit/entrance of the dark hallway before we were blocked by cops.

"Sorry, No one is allowed in the Locker rooms at half time" He smiled and turned us around.

We walked up a little ways up the field so that we could talk privately.

"Well, we can't hide our face what are we supposed to do now?" Jasper was about on the verge of hyperventilation.

"What about-"I shut my mouth when I heard Emmett's voice booming throughout the whole stadium.

"Sup Ashbury Tigers! This is Emmett on the speaker! I thought that this game needed some more excitement added to it. Also, about I don't know, 10 years ago? Was that it Bells?" He asked saying my name in the little speech. Thus, I will automatically be involved in his little game.

"Whatever it went something like that! I want everyone to get their asses off their seat and stand up!!!" He voiced. I was astonished to find the whole Ashbury side, stand up and start hollering the lyrics to the song.

"That's WHAT IM TALKIING 'bout!" he then showed himself and went into the middle of the field still fully clothed…for now. He had changed out of his Football gear and was in a pair of kaki pants and a blue button down. When did he bring those clothes? His face showed nothing but pure excitement, no nervous ment or embarrassment. Pure excitement! He was in control of the microphone and was planning on carrying it around where ever he was planning on running

The song was now switched to 'we takin over' by DJ KHALED feat. Akon, Birdman, Fat Joe, Lil Wayne, Rick Ross, T.I.

Jasper and I couldn't move .I was willing my body to move and get out of there, but it wouldn't budge. It felt like my body wanted to see him embarrass himself. The crowd was still going crazy and then the show really started. The music started pumping, and his clothes started flying.  
**(Some words I didn't want in the story, so I just starred them out! And don't take anything to offensive…just a song and I liked the beat! It seemed like an Emmett song! And the bold words in the song are just Bella commenting on Em!)**

******the bold words are IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP THE BOLD! ******

_[Akon]  
Oh, oh_

[Khaled]  
DJ Khaled!

[Akon]  
Konvict Music, yeah

[Khaled]  
we the best  
we takin' over  
Listennn!

**The belt was off his pants and flung across the field. The girls were going crazy and no one was trying to stop him form**

**Continuing it… he must have paid someone.**__

[T.I.]  
Ay, ay  
Started in Atlanta, then I spread out wit' it  
South Carolina, Alabama, Mississippi  
On to North Carolina, Philadelphia and Virginia  
From down in Miami where it warm in the winter  
On up to Minnesota where it storm in the winter  
Jackson then Tallahassee, Memphis, Tenn. holla at me  
Me in H-Town, Southside, Cloverland daddy  
I'm the man out in Dallas, better ask Khaled  
Kept me out in Cali with my eyes open barely  
Blowin' and spinnin', goin' down Bennett  
Drop six-fo', three-wheel then switch it  
Red light stop, make it drop for the bitches  
Got a glock fo'-fifth, blow your head off wit' it  
Anything you hear that I said, I meant it  
King got the crown then sped off it wit' it  
Say you need bricks, I said I get it  


**His blue button down was now on the field and he had his under shirt swinging around in his hand. The crowd was going crazy! The girls were leaning over the edges of the stands and the guys were laughing their asses off. Even the Blackmore crowd and team for laughing and having a good time. How are they enjoying this? I have no idea but I do now that our butts are going to be roasted tonight.**

_  
[Akon]  
If you want to, we can supply you  
Got enough work, to feed the whole town  
They won't shoot you, unless you try to  
Come around and try to stomp on our ground  
'Cause we takin' over, one city at a time  
Said we takin' over, one city at a time  
Said we takin' over, one city at a time  
Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

[Rick Ross]  
Triple C, Black Flag  
We rich, yeah

[Khaled]  
Listennn!  


**His tore off his shoes and socks…he only had his pants and boxers left.**

_  
[Rick Ross]  
Boss, it's what I does  
I get money everyday, everyday I does  
That Benz, is how I ride  
Black flag on the left, two hoes and ride  
You better, move! Ak all day  
Get **** ** like Shyne, that's on my niece  
I'm (B.I.G.) like Diddy  
Damn it, I'm wit' it  
Khaled we did it, Biggie of my city  
Please no fitted, **** it, I'm too pretty  
The (?) can get (?), stupid, I'm silly  
Money that come, runnin' like water  
Mami so hot, damn it, she gorgeous  
Miami on fire, you better be, cautious  
Might get shot on the porch of your fortress  
Now they see that you know I'm from Port City  
I run in 'cause Rick Ross is boss shit  
_

**He started to slowly unbutton his pants and wiggle them down his legs as slowly as possibly.**

_  
[Akon]  
'Cause we takin' over, one city at a time  
Said we takin' over, one city at a time  
Said we takin' over, one city at a time  
Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

[Fat Joe]  
Cribs Mania  
Khaled!  
BX, TS *****

[Khaled]  
Listennn!

[Fat Joe]  
Blat, when you see Crack, better duck  
like the mac gotta ease past, ***** what  
Shit, I don't give **** I run these streets  
Y'all talk that shit, I want that beef  
I'ma tell you like a g told me  
They'll come back quick if a ***** O.D  
Cash Rule Everything Around Me  
I'm YSL, Versace  
You could see me in that Porsche GT  
Comin' down Sunset, sittin' on D's  
Feelin' like 'Pac, All Eyez On Me  
Fresh bandana and I'm blowin' mad trees  
*****please, I spit crack every verse a ki  
Some say Khaled, some say Colli  
Twelve years down and I'm finally free, crack!  


**Good thing he doesn't have a girlfriend or she would be pissed…. I heard my mom screaming his name over all the noise trying to catch his attention, but we all knew that he couldn't hear her. Even if he did he would continue on. His face still had this exuberant smile and it wasn't planning on faltering on inch. We were still frozen in our spots and it didn't look like we would be moving anytime soon. The whole crowd knew what article was going next….and then he was commando. I really didn't want to see my brother's thing. EW!**

_  
[Akon]  
If you want to, we can supply you  
Got enough work, to feed the whole town  
They won't shoot you, unless you try to  
Come around and try to stomp on our ground  
'Cause we takin' over, one city at a time  
Said we takin' over, one city at a time  
Said we takin' over, one city at a time  
Said we takin' over, one city at a time _

**Now, was the moment of truth. He slowly slipped off his plaid boxers and through them in the stands to a pack of vicious girls. I couldn't look at him naked so I turned my face and learned that Jasper had done the same thing. I looked at the girls who were fighting over the boxers and ripping them in the process. Looks like he won't have any under ware on the way home.**__

[Khaled]  
Listennn!

**The crowd's reaction never the less got even louder and crazier! Especially the girls. He still had the microphone tight in his hands and started to make his rounds. He started to run, and whatever point of the stadium he crossed by, everyone in the stands would stand and cheer. Even the other team. It ended up looking like a huge wave rolling around the stadium. By the third lap we turned around and saw him heading right in our direction. I grabbed Jasper's elbow going to make a run for it before he caught up to us, but I wasn't fast enough.**

_  
[Birdman]  
Birdman daddy, I'm number one  
***** came at me wrong so we got him done  
*****' with the fam', I'ma give him son  
Spent that co'ner, he didn't run  
Sunday had a whole church singin' a song  
"Why'd they have to send my baby home?"  
****** with some ***** that paper long  
Been a g in the game now my son on the throne  
_

**The camera caught us up close and put my deer in the headlights face on bog screen. Once my face was on the screen, all the guys started to do cat calls and whistles. Emmett come up to our faces and started to yell into the microphone "Hey Tigers! What do you say to my sister and my brother tagging along with me??" I slapped his arm away from mine and through the microphone on the ground. "ARE YOU CRAZY? No way am I coming with you. You would have to force me." The microphone had picked my voice up and it echoed around the place with my face and reaction on the big screen where everyone could see it. "You won't have to go naked! Come on, what do you say?" he begged**

"**No" I said firmly. The crowd then started to chant "GO BELLA! GO BELLA! GO BELLA! GO BELLA! GO BELLA!" Before I could protest my feet were off the ground and I came face to face with a butt. Emmett had just crossed the line. He had flung me over his back and was going to run with me. **

"**Put me down!" I screamed pounding my fists against his back and kicking him in the chest. "Not a chance darling" he laughed. I looked at Jasper and saw him laughing so hard he was turning red in the face. **

"**Hey Emmett, what about Jasper?" I asked giving Jasper a quick glare. He abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Emmett nervously. **

"**I guess blackmail and force" he chuckled. "If you don't come with us Jasper, I guess we will just have to tell the whole arena about that dirty little YouTube video you made; including dear old mother." He paused for a moment and shook his head in a no movement. That was enough for Emmett; he grabbed his arm and was dragging him around also. Amazingly, Emmett was still able to have me on his back and Jasper in tow, while running around the field.**

_  
[Lil Wayne]  
I am the beast  
Feed me rappers or feed me beats  
I am untamed, I need a leash  
I am insane, I need a shrink  
I love brain, I need a leech  
Why complain on easy streets?  
I don't even talk, I let the Visa speak  
and I like, my spite ease the peak  
And my wrist special pah but the Mula's cooler  
I have more jewels than your jeweler  
Touch and I will bust, you're a do-er  
That's a bullethole, it is not a tumor  
Red like red like stop your rumors  
I stay on track like a box of Pumas  
Now just r-r-rock with Junior  
I am the little big Kahuna, y'dig?  
_

_**B**_**y now, he had run 5 laps and was still going strong; and so was the crowd. They were still supporting him and jamming along with the song that was still slamming through the speakers. Then I realized that my face was about 2 inches from his butt. If he farted I would kill him. Hasn't he already put me through enough torture? **

"**Emmett?" **

"**Yes little munchkin?" he responded not using the microphone.**

"**Don't you dare fart" I snapped **

"**Well, I'm glad that you just mentioned that, because I feel one coming on!" He said in a stressed voice. When Emmett says that he's going to let one blow, he means it. And, his happen to let out a huge gust of air and a stink bomb attached to it. I was not going to get one of those things in my face and hair, so when he was distracted, I pushed my hands hard against his middle back and pushed off. I did a double back and landed on the field with a back handspring. **

**He turned to me with a confused look on his face and let out a cocky smile. Apparently the cameras had captured my move on the bog screen so it was being replayed and replayed. You could see the spankies being flashed and my hair all over the place. The song was about to end I could see the head master, my mom and some security guards making their way over to us. I grabbed Jasper back and started to make a run for it. **

**I heard Emmett screech into the microphone one last thing before he ran with us. **

_[Akon]  
'Cause we takin' over, one city at a time_

"**AFTER PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" **

**He then threw the microphone on the ground and started to run. The whole stadium erupted in applause, laughter and cheers. Then we heard one last chant before we made a officially left the stadium **

"**SWANS! SWANS! SWANS! SWANS! SWANS! SWANS**

********************

EPOV

They did it. The completed the damn dare. I never would have thought that Emmett would have the nerve but I was proven wrong. It took awhile for me to find my way towards my sisters, but when I did they looked just as astonished as I was.

"Was that…." Alice started her head cocked in confusion and one eyebrow raised.

"I think that it was" Rose drifted off.

"I'm pretty sure it was. I mean would someone yell out that 'this is Emmett here!" Or say that he was dared to do it 10 years ago? I don't think that it was much of a coincidence." I smiled just knowing how we just saw our old friends again.

I hate to say it, but one of my best friends had surly become beautiful.

Bella.

Her hair had grown out and she had lost the baby fat and braces. She still had those drowning deep brown eyes and clear voice. Oh, and let's not forget the blush she had on her face. Her lips had plumbed up, but just the right amount. Not like a bee sting, but a slight raise to them. They were probably even better to kiss then her 10 year old lips. What am I thinking! You are friends with her! You are only friends with an incredibly beautiful girl- STOP! Think about someone else like the girl in the air port that one day.

Wait…those three looked like the three people from the-

"Are those the people from the airport who almost ran my stuff over" Rose blurted out, obviously thinking the same thing as me.

"You mean the guy who made u stutter and take cover in the nearest bathroom?" Alice said giving her a sly smile.

Rose turned to glare at Alice, but she held on and won the little staring match off. She knew that Alice was right.

Today was defiantly and interesting and fun filled day. After a while of meaningless chit chatter, the ref. called everyone's attention back to the game.

"Because of the little interruption, it has delayed the game schedule. The arena is already booked for another event right after this game is complete. We do not have anytime left to finish the game. We will call it a tie and move on. I want to thank everyone for their time and support. Oh, and the delinguaints who ruined the game will be taken care of after Christmas break. Have a nice night everyone."

So that was the game. I snickered to myself and Alice, Rose and I went off to find Esme.

****************************

We made our way through the crowd and caught sight of my mother's cameral hair in the thick crowd.

I saw her head bob up and down like she was talking to someone and agreeing with them on something. The three of us came up beside her and saw a lady who looked a lot like Renee. Only she had pearly white teeth and blond highlights that brightened her whole completion. She had a bob that had blonde highlights and dark brown lowlights. Her skin wasn't the pale white it used to be and had a cappuccino coloring to it. Looks like the sun did her some good.

"Hello Children!" my mother smiled.

"Hey mom" We all replied at once giving her real smiles. Her voice was full of joy and happiness.

"Oh Edward! I saw the absolutely marvelous touchdown you scored! It was breathtaking." She admired. Her eyes were alive and her smile was exuberant.

"Thanks mom" I thanked.

"You remember Renee don't you?" She patted my arm with a smile.

"Of course I do!" I held out my hand to her like a gentleman but was pulled into a full force hug.

"You never have to 'hold out a hand to me!'" she scolded in my ear.

She pulled back to take in every bit of me and let out a huge puff of air. "Wow! Someone sure has turned handsome now!" she turned to Alice and Rose and repeated the same thing. Once the greetings were over with we all recoiled and the moms let out an announcement.

The moms went side by side and there hands were touching and they never seemed to be more than 1 foot apart at a time.

My mom started "I told you earlier that I had something to tell you. I had called Renee earlier this year and we planned something out." Renee was by her side nodding enthusiastically. "We decided that Renee and I needed to catch up after all this time. Just the two of us will be going to Paris to have girl time. We will be gone all Christmas break, well most Christmas break. We will be pack Christmas eve. Oh, and you know why your dad didn't come to this game? That was because Charlie and him had gotten together and are in Arizona doing whatever men do! It's a whole clan of them to! There is Henry, Charlie, your father, Billy, all those people." She smiled. She was literally bouncing with excitement. At times like this is when you could see how Alice got her spunk.

"Well, that's great mom, but what does this have to do with us?" Alice wondered out loud.

"Oh how stupid of us!" Renee and Esme giggled like two teenagers. "The three of you will be spending the break with Emmett, Jasper and Bella!"

US? We were spending the break with wait they were trusting the six of us to keep a house on the ground for three weeks?

Wow things must have changed. It sure didn't look like it out on the field today, but who knows.

Shit! I also forgot how I will be spending three weeks with the most beautiful girl I know…and I still haven't even gotten a good view of her face.

This is good and bad. WE get to catch up and have a good time. On the other hand, it could kill me in the end. Not to mention Rose and he little bathroom act. We would be putty in their hands with one simple gesture.

This will be so much fun! No, really it will!

**Hey guys! I know you have waited forever and know you got the update! 5,190 words for you guys! **

**Anyway, the important news, my computer needs to get something done to it, so I might not have it for a while, and, I will be at the beach for a week starting Saturday morning! I will either have to steal my sister's computer (which I defiantly will when I get back) or I will have to wait till I get back form he beach! And sooo soooo sorry! **

**REVIEW IS MY ONLY WORD! If I get a lot, I will bring the computer to the beach!**

**READ MY OTHER STORY TOO AND VOTE IN THE POLE, REVIEW THE CHAPTER SLOT THING OR PM ME!**

**Love you guys! =)**


	12. We meet again

**Hello people!!! I know that it has been a while, but…I have no excuse!**

******IMPORTANTT******

**IF I CONTINUE THIS STORY I AM GOING TO NEED YOU GUYS TO KEEP REVIEWING! **

**I love your reviews, but I seem to only be getting 5 0r 6…it would be amazing if we doubled that!**

**And, I am now allowing anonymous reviews, so if you don't have an account, then you can still review!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO! I JUST ADDED A NEW STORY, SO PLZ CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW!**

**.com/db/images/upload/2808/Room% **

**.com/images/Image/bedrooms/trinity_capital_2__ **

**Enjoy! AND REVIEW…OR ELSE!**

"HAHA!" Emmett bellowed. We had just raced back to Emmett's Escalade and we were all panting and smiling our faces off.

We had pulled the damn thing off and I was freaking ecstatic! I know that at first I was like 'Hell no!' to this idea and I was totally against, but the acceleration that it gave me was amazing! I was still cooling down from all the energy that it caused me.

I climbed into the back seat and slammed the doors as Emmett and Jasper crawled into the front seat.

"WHOA!"Jasper blurted out.

Emmett had the huge smile still plastered on his face and it looked like he was having sugar rush. We saw a few cops stalking the car so Emmett turned the car on and made his way on the highway.

"Emmett?" I asked

"Yesss Bella?" He responded.

"Why in the hell did you drag me out there?" I rose up from my seat and leaned towards him while he was driving arching, my eyebrow.

"Yeah Emmett. Why did you do that?" Jasper added turning his head to glare at hm.

"Uh...well…yea...you see you guys looked so ...I don't know" He stuttered failing to find the answer. He couldn't look us in the eye and I then realized that he was still butt naked sitting on the nice leather seat.

"EMMEETT!" I screeched causing him to swerve and almost crash into this old lady in an old Buick. He quickly regained control of the car and gave an apologetic wave to the old lady.

She gave him the birdie.

"Sucker!" I whispered in his ear. He turned to glare and took his hand of the steering wheel going to pounce on me.

"The wheel Emmett" Jasper reminded him looking out the passenger window completely calm due to the fact that we could smack into the mean old lady if Emmett wasn't careful.

"Damn you Bella!" He sighed returning his hands to the wheel. "Why did you yell at me again? I never quite got that."

"Um…you're still naked." I mumbled taking great interest in the stereo system on the side panel of the door.

"Oh! That explains it!" He didn't even seem phased or embarrassed by it. If I was naked in front of my brothers or my school, I would die! He was infirmly fixed on the road watching the other cars intently.

Assuming he didn't get my meaning, I tried again only being more blatant. "Emmett, put your damn clothes on."

He relaxed his position and turned off on the nearest exit heading towards the closets Zaxby's and parking in the available parking spot.

"I'll change and then we will get something to eat. I'm starved." He said directly on time as his stomach growled. I jumped out of the car not wanting to see Emmett's nakedness and leaned against the front bumper. Jasper came to join me and we silently waited for Emmett to change back into some clothes.

Taking the time to catch up with my thoughts, I wondered if the Cullen's were there. They better be because I just did not be carried around by a naked fool for nothing. I chuckled to myself trying to see what we must have looked like to our peers.

"What's so funny B?" Emmett asked as he stepped out of the car fully clothed thank the lord.

"Nothing" I mumbled as we opened the door and sat down at our usual booth. We tend to come here a lot so we have a usual booth and we know all the employees by first name. Emmett went up to the counter to order and I slouched back in the booth.

Jasper was in the same position only looking really tense.

I sat back up and touched his hands that were clutching the table making his knuckles go white.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I muttered so no one else could hear. Although no one else but the three of us where in the restraint, I still wanted to keep it between us.

"Coach is going to kill me. One, for the crazy little half time moment, and then for bailing on the biggest game of the season" He mumbled with his eyes still shut. I racked my brain for something to say, but I couldn't. I didn't have the answer to that.

"Uh" I started but was interrupted as the place was suddenly flooded with people on the football and cheerleading team.

Emmett came back placing the trays of food on the table. He scooted next to Jasper and started to chow down, apparently not seeing half of the Ashbury team crowd the place. I looked at Jasper with a strange expression and got one right back from him. We were soon spotted and they all moved towards us shouting things out at us and smiling huge grins. Angela made her way through the crowd and slid next to me.

Her eyes grew wide and she was smiling like a maniac!

"WOW! That was amazing what you guys did! I would have never expected that today! It brightened up everyone's day! It even stopped the game!" She was giddy and we started to pick at my chicken while she started to fill me in on what happened after we left. Emmett was having the time of his life. He was receiving compliments and man high fives and all that stuff. It was crazy and packed in the little food place and the employees looked nervous with this many people in one spot at the same time.

I started to enjoy myself and Jasper was smiling when he heard he wasn't in any shit. It made my day to see my brothers and myself happy.

After everyone had finally been placed at separate places and had gotten their meal, Emmett stood upon top of one of the tables.

"I have one last announcement to make." He pause building up anticipation. "THE PARTY IS STILL ON AT MY HOUSE!" The whole building erupted in cheers and high fives.

"It starts at…." He looked at his cell phone to check his phone and then threw it back on the table. "10 and ends till THE COPS HAVE TO BREAK IT UP!" It got even louder and I saw people confirming with their posies to come to the party which was sure to be amazing. All of the parties that my brothers planned came out amazing. The thing is they were never really planned, they just happen randomly.

It was 9:30 so the three of us had to rush home and set things up pretty quickly. I took one quick swig of my Pepsi and then grabbed my phone; leading my brothers out to the car. This will be fun! I smirked and jumped back in the car.

`````````````````````````````````````PARTY TIME 11:00`````````````````````````````````````````````````

"BELLA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Emmett pounded on my door trying to coax me out.

"2 MIN. EM!" I yelled back.

"Just hurry up!" he left without another word and left me to myself.

The backyard was pumping with music and crowded with tons of people. When we had first moved in we installed a pool and a little cabana in the back yard so that is where most of the people are. Either in the pool area, or making out on the beach. We locked the doors to the house because last time we had a party; they came into the house and trashed the place, stole things and were coming into the rooms and doing who knows what.

"GOT MONEY! YOU KNOW IT! TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR POCKET AND SHOW IT!" Lil Wayne was blaring out of the speakers in the cabaña at the moment so it was hard to hear myself think.

MY room was still astray from earlier today and I had to go on a scavenger hunt to find my outfit. At the moment I was wearing a denim mini skirt with a brown belt, a navy blue bikini and a grey Abercrombie spaghetti strap tank top. You could see the straps of the bikini around my neck and a little bit of the top. I had taken a shower and when I got out I straightened my hair and did my make up. Since it was a party, I had smoky dark eye shadow and lip gloss. Not too much, but not too little. Of, course I put on mascara, eyeliner, and foundation, but only a little foundation.

I was ready. I grabbed my rainbows and opened my door locking it behind me. I wouldn't want anyone doing the nasty nasty in my room.

The house was silent except for the music and guests outside so I guess Emmett actually locked the doors this time.

"MY LIPS LIKE SUGAR, MY LIPS LIKE SUGGAR!" I GUESS Emmett decided on Flo Rider tonight. I flung open the porch door, (locking it behind me) and went to grab a beer form the keg. I know I'm under age and all, but it's not like my mom will tell my dad. He wouldn't arrest me either, and as long as I have breath mints and not get drunk, I am fine. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm just one year short.

I grabbed a red plastic cup and filled it up. I made my way to my friends and started to mingle and enjoy the rest of the night…the only thing that was making me uneasy was the fact that my parents weren't home yet and the jocks were acting very rowdy, if you know what I mean.

EPOV

The five of us had left Ashbury and were apparently on our way to the Swan's new home. It was late because we had gone back to our apartment and packed up all our stuff; plus we took showers and went somewhere to eat.

Rosalie, Alice and I had crammed In the back of some black BMW and Renee and my mom seemed to be chatting up a storm so there was no need to fill the silence.

We started to arrive in a very nice part of town and I was amazed the Swan's upgraded from small town, small house small everything, to this. It was NICE! Not to be mean or anything, but they didn't have much money when they lived in Forks and it seems they have upgraded from that too. We pulled up to a gated community and when we had to stop and give I.D. to the cop I eyed my sisters and they looked shocked at the security. I can see why my mom was letting us stay alone for three weeks.

"MY kids are going to be so surprised!" Renee squealed and clapped her hands. She looked like Alice for some reason. I wonder if Alice and Renee are related I n any way possible because I don't see anyone in our family how is anyway like her. WE made our way through the neighbor hood and the deeper we got; the louder I could hear the base of music and screaming. Sounds like someone is having a party. As we neared our destination, I saw Renee start to look anxious and tense. She gripped the steeling wheel harder and she started to knar on her lip. I'm guessing that's where Bella got that habit.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice her state of being. Esme must have noticed too and she looked very concerned.

"Renee? Is something wrong? You look very nervous and upset." She looked her with caring eyes and Renee seemed to give in.

"My kids are well known in the area for throwing one hell of a wild party, and I'm pretty sure that the music that you are hearing is coming from our house." She sighed giving my mom a pleading glance. Soon enough we turned into this cul-de-sac and saw cars lined up everywhere except for the driveway which is odd. Also, I could see that the lights in the house were all of, but out in the back it was alive with lights and people.

"Huh" I heard Rosalie mummer under her breath.

"Oh! You are probably wondering why the lights are off and the driveway is empty. You see after their high school parties, I decided to put down the law that the house was supposed to be locked and know one is allowed inside except for them, and that the driveway needs to be clear of all cars." Renee explained for us.

"Those are the only rules?" Alice bewildered expression said it all. I guess that Charlie wasn't really home a lot if they were allowed to through crazy parties like that. Renee was always the crazy one out of the two of them.

"Yeah, I mean it is a party, and parties are supposed to be fun!" Renee smiled and pulled into the driveway. I could hear the sound of Akon's song 'Rite now' blasting through the speakers and squeals plus splashes.

"I'm guessing that water sound is either the pool, or a beach. Am I right?" Rosalie asked Renee.

"Oh, sweetie both. The beach was already here when we bought the house, and we installed a pool and cabaña later!" She chimed in.

We unloaded our bags from the back and I stepped back to get a good look at their new house. It was astonishing. It was much bigger than any of the houses in Forks. Our house was one of the biggest, and it had nothing on this house. (LINK ON PROFILE!) It had one double garage and one single garage. How many cars did they have? I saw a black Escalade in one section of the driveway but the others were in the garage.

"Wow Renee! I absolutely love this house! Its… oh there is no words for this!" My mom rambled on and on. Alice inherited that trait form her.

"Oh thank you dear! Alright let's get this party started shall we?"Renee was exuberant with excitement that her hands were shaking as she was unlocking the door.

When she finally opened the door she swung it open and turned off the alarm. We loaded our stuff in the main hallway and waited for further instructions. Te house on the inside was even better than the inside which is hard to beat. The color scheme was browns, and beiges. And of course there was the occasional off room that had a burst of color. Once you stepped out of the hallway, there weren't any walls. Just one huge room with the kitchen, living room and the door to the deck/patio. It was a huge room and the living room had a dark brown leather couch, a matching love seat and lazy boy. The plasma was at least a 50in. TV. and they had surround sound speakers everywhere you looked. It must be amazing to watch a movie in here.

I'm pretty sure we all looked like fools with our mouth open and eyes wide in awe as we took the place in.

"Ok, so here is the room layout" Renee started snapping us out of our daze. "In total we have six bedrooms. Bella, Jasper and Emmett all have their own bedrooms as you may guess, then we have my room and two guest rooms. Edward you will take one of the guest rooms and your mother will take the other room. Rosalie and Alice? Would it be alright if tonight you two shared a room with Bella? Just for tonight! Your mom and I are leaving early in the morning so one of you can take your mom's room when she leaves." They nodded and she smiled and clapped her hands.

In the house the music was still blaring and people were dancing around with red plastic cups in their hands. I looked out the huge glass window and saw two huge jocks pick a brown headed girl up with her arms and feet, causing her to drop her cup and spilling her drink. She started to scream and laugh while the others started to chant and laugh their heads off.

"IN THE POOL! IN THE POOL! IN THE POOL!" They were stalling by swinging her back and forth and her hair was going everywhere. Finally I heard one booming voice over the rest scream "JUST THROW HER IN THE DAMN POOL ALREADY!" She locked eyes with him and started to thrash around and caused a rocus until the two burley men stepped on the diving bored and flung her into the water. She went a good few feet before her body clashed with the water. It made a huge splash covering the sides of the pool with water.

The whole backyard went crazy and she came up looking flushed and embarrassed. That must seriously suck to be thrown in the water at a party. She made her way to the steps and hoisted herself out; her clothes now drenched. At least she had a bathing suit on under her clothes. She turned around and scowled at they guys who threw her in and she marched over to the beer keg and refilled a cup up with the beer she had lost earlier.

"Edward? Come own!" I heard Rosalie call me. I saw them heading upstairs to their rooms. I picked up my bags and started to climb up the steps. We past the first three doors and she flung the 2nd one to the right open and looked around.

"Jesus Christ Bella!" He eyes bugged out and she turned back to Rose and Alice. "This is Bella's room that the three of you will be sharing for tonight. Just put your bags in the corner until I get Bella to pick up stuff from the floor." I peeked into the door and saw three combined heaps of clothes piled in the middle of her floor. It looked like a dog ransacked her closet.

"I am terribly sorry for the mess…I should've checked the rooms before I showed you them." She leaned her head against the door post and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Don't worry about it Renee! I wanted to go through all Bella's clothes anyway!" Alice rubbed her hands together and marched into the room Rose following her.

"Alright Edward, this is your room." She pointed to the room right across from Bella's room. "Esme yours is the one that is next to Bella's."

"Just so you know, Edward, Jasper's room is the one next to yours to the left, and Rose and Alice, Emmett's is on the right to Bella's. And when Esme leaves, the guest room and her room are connected by the bathroom so you can still do whatever!" She smiled and went into Esme's room with her.

I opened the door to my room and threw my bags on the queen bed. The room was a nice size, it had a huge window with red drapes, the bed had a huge brown headboard against the wall, the pillows were royal blue and dark red, the comforter was white and they had a blanket that was red. It had a TV and a connected bathroom plus a closet. I liked it. Not too fancy, and not to shabby.

I could still hear the party going strong outside my window and it was already 12:00. I wonder how long this party will go for. I started to unpack my stuff when I heard some arguments going on downstairs. It sounded like two males and one female…but the female sound like Renee. I paused for a minute and snuck out of my room to see If I could see hear what the argument was about. I pressed my body up against the wall and started to creep closer to where the sound was coming from.

As I came closer and closer to the beginning of the stairs I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped around and came face to face with my sisters.

"What are you doing?" Rose pestered.

"Do you not hear the argument that's going on Rose?" I began "I just want to see what it's about."

"Awesome! I want to know too!" Alice chimed in sliding in a space in front of me. We pressed our ears up against the wall but the argument had stopped and all could hear were slight whispers.

"Dang it!" Alice mumbled. "I really wanted to know what it was about!" she pouted turning around and heading back towards Bella's room.

"Not so fast Alice!" I saw my mom grab her shoulder and turn her around. I heard the slam and a click of a lock on a door and the music stopped immediately.

"Cullens!" Renee called us. I peeked my head around the wall and saw her standing in the middle of the kitchen with a calm face on. When she saw us she smiled; obviously oblivious to our ease dropping.

"Come on down please! The party is over now. I want you guys to see each other again!" Her grin widened and she looked really happy. Alice pushed her way down first and went to stand by her side as fast as lightning.

"I simply CANNOT wait to see them in person again!" She squealed.

"In person?" Renee asked quizzically. Did she not see her children on the football field today? One happened to be naked and the others were forced? She must have n0ot been in the stadium or went blind and deaf momentarily.

"Oh, um never mind Renee!" Alice chirped averting the subject to taking a huge turn.

The rest of us made our way down the stairs and were lounging around the kitchen. In the past 5 min, the back yard had been cleared off all guests and they was one girl throwing cups away and hiding evidence of beer. It was still the same girl who had been thrown in the water; you could tell she was still soaking wet. The funny thing was as she worked she would casually take a sip of her beer and keep moving around.

Rose and I were sitting at the kitchen table chatting about random stupid stuff, while Alice had held her spot and was looking anxiously at the back door. Esme and Renee had gotten a glass of wine and were sipping and talking at the same time.

I leaned my head back and was messing around with the fake fruit in the middle of the table when I heard the slam of a screen door and two boys trying to whisper and keep a secret but sucking at it.

They came into the kitchen and didn't even see Alice, Rose and I. They noticed my mom and looked confused.

I leaned my head a little so I could get a good look and saw Emmett and Jasper. Where was their sister? Emmett was really tall and had become really buff. I had already seen him earlier so it wasn't as much of a shock, but seeing him close up was totally different. Rosalie had her eyes looking at him in awe and was trying to control her breathing.'

Alice was staring intensely at Jasper and had an amused expression h=on her face. I don't even want to know what was going on her puny brain.

"Esme?" Jasper asked attentively

"Oh my! Yes it is me darling!" She was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes and she had pulled them into hugs. "You boys have become way too big on me!"

Emmett didn't know exactly what to do so he awkwardly hugged her holding on to his red plastic cup with his life. They pulled away and they still hadn't noticed us sitting at their kitchen table.

"So, uh not to be rude or anything but, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked doing a confused face while trying to hold in a smile.

"Emmett!" His mom gave him a pop across the head and gave him a warning glare.

"What? I said not to be rude!" He responded rubbing the back of his head. Looks like things haven't changed there.

"Where is your sister?" Renee asked getting quite annoyed. Instead of a response, we heard the sound of wet flip flops sloshing against the wood floor.

"Right here" The girl I had seen being thrown in the pool answered. No wonder she looked familiar from the football game. I mean I knew it was here in front of us, but I didn't know that she was the one that got thrown in the pool. Her hair was dripping and her clothes had turned a few shades darker because of the water. Her eye make up as a bit smeared, but she didn't seem phased by it.

"What happened to you honey?" Renee asked trying to leave the wariness from her voice.

"I got thrown in the pool. It happened to be on command of this one right here." She nudged Emmett hard in the ribs and sent him a quick glare.

"OUCH! Why is everyone hurting me today?" Emmett protested.

I saw Alice from the corner of my eye trying to glue her but to the seat but was failing miserably. Eventually she couldn't hold it in anymore. Just as Bella was about o ask about Esme being here, you saw a glimpse of something, small, fast and pale fly past you and lurch herself at Bella.

BPOV

I had just noticed Esme standing in our kitchen, when all of a sudden I saw a spur of something small and quick lunge herself at me.

The extra weight that was added so fast sent me back a few steps and scared the shit out of me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. The figure was clutching herself to my waist pretty tightly and I still didn't know what it was. All I could hear was the occasional 'I missed you so so so so so much Bella!' and muffled cries. Holding my beer in my other hand I gently patted the creature's back trying not to look stupid. I looked at my brother with a bemused expression and they were looking at the thing weirdly.

I looked down and saw a head full of black hair and then everything suddenly clicked. Esme was here…and this girl was clutching my waist crying and saying I missed you almost a thousand times.

"Alice?" I whispered hopefully. She looked up and gave me a wet smile. I could see her smudged makeup and puffy red eyes. "I'm all wet!" I chuckled. She regained her position and looked up at me with her blue eyes of hers.

"I don't give a shit!" She whimpered I pulled her into another hug and participated this time. I was so happy to finally see her again! She had grown a good few inched and her features had become more defined. Her hair was shorter and she had spiked it. It looked really good on her! Tears were welling up in my eyes but I didn't let them get the best of me, so I held them back.

She took a step back and took a deep breath and opened her eyes. All traces of tears were gone and she had composed herself again.

Emmett crouched down on his knees and came to face with her.

"If that really is Alice…" He looked all over her until he found her gaze again. "Then she hasn't grown that much" He laughed and she slapped him hard across the cheek.

"What is with people hitting me today?" he asked himself.

"It's only because we love you!" She said before she started the waterworks again. I smiled to myself so happy that she was here. But, if she was here, then were Edward and Rosalie? I looked up and saw a stunning blonde trying not to cry also. That answered my question.

"Rosalie get your ass over here!" I demanded.

She scrambled over to me and we hugged and she cried into my already wet t-shirt. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch at the airport!" She whispered in my ear. I could tell she was ashamed about it and at first I had no clue what she was talking about until it dawned on me. She was the girl I almost ran over and she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"That was you?" I pulled back getting a better look at her. She nodded and I laughed at myself. "That's ok Rose! You weren't the first person to call me a bitch." She started to laugh and cry at the same time which mad her snort and we erupted into even more laughter. She had become even more stunning then the last time I saw her! Is that even possible? I guess with Rosalie it is!

Our laughing spree was interrupted by Emmett's voice booming over everyone else's cries.

"EDDIE!" I looked up and saw a mortified older version of Edward. He apparently still hated the name Emmett had given him 10 years ago. The two of them sis whatever greetings boys do and then I caught his dazzling green eyes.

When had he become this freaking gorgeous??!! It blew my mind. He had grown much taller and was very lean. He was about the same height as Jasper and his hair was still the unruly bronze mess that it had been 10 years ago. His cheekbones were very well defined and his jaw was perfect. Oh, god! I am attracted to my best friends!!! IS that supposed to happen?

'I'm going to KILL you!' I mouthed to him. My smile gave me away and he knew I was joking. He started to make his way over to me and I met him halfway jumping into his open arms.

And let me tell you something…he smelled breath taking! It wasn't a scent tat you could buy in cologne; it was like his own custom scent. Could feel his abs and he had a nice 12 pack on him.

I leaned up and whispered softly in his ear "That little dare you gave us, is going to cost you something!"

"I know." He laughed quietly. I was finally at home with all my friends and I was ecstatic! Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Isabella? Is that a _beer _in your hand_?"_ Whoops.

Ok so maybe that but only a little bit.

**So they are finally back together! YAY! You know the drill and review! If we make it to at least 70 I will update on Friday! The more the sooner you get a new chapter! That's the deal! If you have any questions or ideas pm me! Love you all! =) **

**OH AND IT WAS 5,185 WORDS! THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN. EVER!**


	13. beachhhh

**Hey! This is the next chapter! You reached the goal! Thanks!**

**Now, let's try for 95 reviews this time… thanks! And read author's note at the bottom.**

BPOV

"Come on you guys!"

"Emmett shut up! People are still trying to sleep!"

Ugh! Who was up at this hour? I rolled over and saw that it was 9:30. Really? This early? We had just gone to sleep seven hours ago. I looked over the edge and found Alice's air mattress empty and the other side of my bed where Rosalie slept vacant. 'They can suit themselves' I thought to my self as I dropped my head back on my pillow.

I then I realized that if it was 9:30 right now, in Florida, then in Washington, it was only 5:30 in the morning. Wow, the Cullen's sure were early birds, that or they just weren't used to the sun. That's probably it. When I first moved here, I was up at the crack of dawn. I'm surprised they even lasted till 9.

Well, at least I will have some uninterrupted sleep. I closed my eyes and fell back into dream land.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((NOON))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I opened my eyes and stared at my ceiling. It was now noon and I decided I should wake up now. The house was still silent so I'm guessing that my mom left and the rest of them are somewhere else. I personally can't believe that my mother actually left the six of us to fend for ourselves. She must have been drugged or has some really bad memory if she doesn't remember what the six of us could possibly do. Especially if Emmett is the oldest and is probably going to be the ring leader for the next few weeks. I better check on them and see what they are doing.

I dragged my body out of bed and made my way down stairs. It was weird being in the kitchen with no sounds of Emmett gobbling down food and cheering to the latest football game. I peered out the window and saw Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett lounging on the beach, but there was no Edward. Hm. Could he actually be one to sleep in? I heard the stair creak and spun around at the noise.

I saw a sleepy looking Edward making his way downstairs in only plaid PJ pants.

_Oh my! _

But, to my amusement he was pulling on a t-shirt on his way down the steps.

_DRAT!_

_STOP BELLA! HE IS ONLY YOUR FRIEND! A VERY HOT LOOKING FRIEND IF I MAY ADD…. But no! I couldn't do this snap out of it._

"Looks like me and you are the only ones who know how to sleep in, in the mornings." I said startling him. He looked at me and gave me a sleepy smile that was adorable!

"I know what you mean. Usually Rosalie is the last one, but not with all the sun out. In other words, she wants to catch up on her tan." He smirked and went to sit down at the breakfast bar.

"Well, at least her skin let's her tan!" I commented making my way over to the fridge. "I mean after living here for 10 years, my skin hasn't gotten any darker!"

"I was wondering why you were still pale." He snickered.

I mock glared at him and muttered to myself. I flung open the fridge door hoping to find something to eat, but apparently Renee had not gone shopping lately and was leaving that to me. ** (The shopping trip will lead to something important later)**

I then spotted red in a plastic container and pulled it out. Hmm…looks like watermelon it is.

I threw Edward a fork and put the container on the granite breakfast bar.

"Enjoy, this is your gourmet breakfast." I said sarcastically and stabbed a piece of watermelon.

He just looked at me like I was crazy before sticking his own fork in the fruit.

"So, how has dark and dreary Forks been?" I asked looking up into his eyes. When had they become so damn green? They seemed to dazzle you and pull you in.

"Oh, same old same old. I think in the past ten years, the worst thing that happened was that a group of seniors at the high school got expelled for starting a food fight at the prom. It was so stupid. It's just a damn food fight. Not a stabbing or something serious." He huffed as he returned to eating watermelon.

"Ah. Good ole Forks." I chuckled as I continued to eat. "And, I'm guessing that the little darling Cullen Angels never got in trouble."

"Well, most of the time, but of course Rosalie played Mrs. Bitch and got the three of us suspended." He shrugged.

"What did she do?" I asked. I knew that Rosalie could be one if she wanted too, and I was curious to see what she did this time.

"Well, she got in a fight with this girl, and then the girl's friends got involved, and then Alice dragged herself into it, so then I, trying to save our Ass's, tried to break it up. It was unsuccessful, and then their boyfriends saw me, and got the wrong impression, so it turned out to be a full blown out fight. They blamed everything on the three of us; we got suspended for a week." He said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ha! Nice. I never knew that you guys had it in you!" I joked.

"And what about the three of you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "We all know that wherever the Swans go, trouble follows."

"Uh, well we had out run in with the principles a few times." I said trying to avoid that subject.

"How many times?" he said trying to get more details.

"Let's just say, that we knew all four of our principles by their first names, had memorized all of their awards in their offices and even had them over for dinner a few times." I joked and gave him a quick smile. "Emmett has always known how to bring us all down at once. He would never just let himself get eaten. That's why we were never allowed to sit next to one another in assemblies and other stuff like that. Not to mention, if we didn't have lunch detention all the time, we would have not been able to sit next to one another at lunch; but since we did, we were able to. WE had our freaking names on those desks!"

"And why doesn't that surprise me?" He laughed and continued to it his watermelon.

BPOV (at the beach.)

"OH MY GOD! I love this…this HEAT!" I heard Rosalie say.

We were all on the beach doing whatever we do on the beach and just relaxing in the pure heat. It was about…3 and it was 95 degrees. My skin was used to the heat, but you could tell that the others were having a little trouble. Well excluding Emmett and Jasper.

Alice had to continuity rub on sunscreen and you could already see red marks forming all over her legs and back. She was sitting under the umbrella and looking through Teen Vogue apparently done with total sun exposure. Rose was just trying to ignore it and at the moment was lying full out in the sun with her shades on. I could tell that she used some tanning oil and she will not be happy when the sunburn starts to show, sure you are always learning something new.

Since Edward and I had come out a little later than they had, he hadn't much sun damage. For the first hour he kept his shirt on which was very disappointing. but when he asked me to rub in some sunscreen for him, he made up for it! The boys were throwing a Frisbee around and doing what ever guys do when they bond and all that special stuff.

I was just enjoying myself and talking to Rose and Alice. I hadn't realized how much I actually missed them until they returned. I found out that Rose actually is going to major in make-up and business, while minoring in mechanics. I always knew what her secret obsession was and I was so happy that she was finally embracing it and living it out. She said she either wants to start a business with cares and all that mechanic stuff. (I don't speak car and driver.) That, or since Alice is majoring in fashion and design, be a partner in something. We also figured out that since I am majoring in English, that we could start a magazine or something. Their idea. I was completely sold on that yet.

"I'm getting bored!" Emmett whined "And it's way too hot out here." I couldn't agree more and I was itching to do something wild and crazy. Ok, I know very weird for me…but I was always on the beach. It was in my back yard. What else was I supposed to do?

"Ohhhhh! I have an idea!" I smirked and ran up to my brother's ear and told then what we would be doing.

EPOV

Ok, so after Bella had some strange idea that only her and her brother's know about…I was getting kind of nervous. Who knows? We would end up getting in trouble with the law. We had to follow her back up to the house and get whatever we needed. Let's just say that Emmett had a very sneaky grin on. Not a good sign at all.

"Ok, so why don't you guys go get something to eat; get out of the sun. I would suggest taking a shower and changing into a new bathing suit. Oh, and Alice if you could bring me out a pair of sofees for me!" Bella recommended all but shoving us in the back door. What in the world were they planning to do?

I heard the door click shut behind my sister's and me as we started to go upstairs to take a shower. I was seriously clueless to what the point of taking a shower was if we had to go back and then go change back into a fresh bathing suit…but whatever might as well just do as she says. I passed Alice's or Bella's room and heard her running around the room and picking out her new bathing suit and finding a pair of Bella's shorts before rushing to take a shower herself.

I could already here the running water coming from the other guest bedroom which I'm guessing that Rose would be staying in since my mom left the house with Renee early this morning. I swung open my bedroom door and went to turn the shower on. While the water was starting to gush out of the spout, I rummaged around in my dresser and pulled out another pair of swim trunks and chucked them on the bed.

What we had done today was fun, but I just realized that I kind of missed the rain already. I know that sounds crazy, but we had been here like a week already and it has gone a whole week with out raining. That's impossible in Forks. I think that the longest it's ever gone without rain would have to be…three days. That's was at maximum.

Its crazy how one part of the country us raining and cloudy all the time, while a thousand miles away, it's always sunny. I guess the sun goes right to Florida and we get their rain. But, I guess we don't really have hurricanes, so that's a plus. The running of the water began to lull me asleep until I heard a blood screeching scream that sounded a lot like Alice.

I jumped off the bed and made a quick sprint towards the voice. I saw Rose out of the corner of my eye come down the hall in her towel; her legs still wet. She must have heard it to. I wouldn't be surprised if all of Florida heard it.

The voice led me into Bella's room and into her bathroom. The door was open and I could tell that the water was on in the shower and Alice was inside of it.

Rose had joined me and quietly knocked on the side of the door.

"Alice? What's wrong? Why did you scream?" She all but yelled over the sound of the shower. I could hear a slight whimper coming behind the shower curtain and knew that Alice had hurt her self or something.

I heard her sniffle and then start to tell us what happened. "I stepped into the shower and when the water hit my skin it started to burn and creates a stinging horrible sensation."

Ouch sound like it hurt!

"Um. Alice I don't know what's wrong." I murmured for I had no clue what would make her skin burn at the impact of hot water.

"Nether do I." Rose sounded.

"Sunburn" I turned around and saw Emmett leaning against the door frame. "Huh?" We all said at the same time.

"Sunburn. You know when the sun burns your skin…" He drifted off looking at us like we were stupid.

Rose huffed and smacked his defined arm. "We know what sunburn is you ass. I want to know what it has to do with the water burning her skin."

It seemed to click in his head and he continued giving us the information we needed. "When you get sunburn, and then go into hot water or a shower, with the heat and pressure it hurts the sunburn and causes it to like sting and burn even worse. It sucks, but you usually just have to learn to deal with it, but since I am in a good mood today, I will give you a little sunburn tip."

He shuffled over to the sink and opened the cabinet doors underneath. There were millions of wash clothes and aloe Vera gels everywhere. Plus, a lot of pain killers.

"Ok" He grabbed a handful of washcloths and threw them over the shower curtain.

"AH! You could have warned me Em." Alice screeched. He bent back down and grabbed a bottle of Aloe Vera and a tube of Advil. "Sorry Alice." He graced her with a half witt apology and continued. "Now, put all the washcloths on top of the skin that's sunburned, it helps with the heat of the water and it won't sting and burn as much. Trust me; the three of us do it all the time. ** (It actually works! When I get sunburned I grab wash cloths and drape them over the areas that are sunburned! Helps bunches! =)) **

"Then when you are done with your shower, take an Advil and rub the Aloe Vera soothing gel over it. It helps with stinging, itching and burning. Plus, it helps it heal faster and won't leave skin as dry. Oh, and every morning before it goes away; make sure to put lotion or something with moisturizing on it. It won't peel then." He gave us a quick smile and told us to hurry up.

"Wow. I never knew that he actually knew that much information on anything; never the less sunburn." I voiced. Those tips will help with our stay.

"Ahh, he was so right. I can actually enjoy my shower. Ok, um it's a little weird having everyone in here while i'm naked and in a shower…so if you please…" Alice whispered wanting us gone. I suddenly remembered that I still had my shower running.

"Yeah; I have to get ready too." I said and then went back to my room to go take my shower.

After we had all gotten redressed in a new bathing suit and they girls all had a pair of shorts one we were all dragged outside. The sun was low in the sky and soon I'm pretty sure that it would burst into pink and orange.

I didn't see Bella anywhere and Emmett and Jasper were standing in front of one of the garages. What have they planned for us to do?

Then, the garage started to creak open and there stood Bella in all her glory pushing out a silver motorcycle; and right behind her were three others. Oh, and did I mention a huge container filled to the top with water balloons?

**Hey guys! I know that the wait was terrible long and I am super sorry. School has just started again and I have to study and homework; plus my other stories! So I want everyone to review and at least reach my goal of 95 reviews! I would be so so happy! **

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO BEATA THIS STORY PM ME! And I may consider my other stories! Plz tell me if anyone wants to!**

**THANKS AGAIN AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! DUUHHH**


	14. surprize surprize

**Heyyyy People. It's been a while but I have been sick as a dog for the past two weeks. I went the Doc and it wasn't the flu, but it was something like it!**

**Hey, let's see if we can reach 115 with reviews ;)))**

**DICLAMER! NOT MY CHARACTERSS!**

**SONG FOR CHAPTER!!**

"**Patron Tequila" By Paradiso Girls**

**Stupid Lyrics, but I just love it anyway!!! =) **

BPOV

"Ok guys, here's what's going to go down. We have four motorcycles and six people. Oh and like, 500 water balloons. Rose and Alice will pair up with Emmett and Jasper, while Edward and I have our own." I was waiting from moans and groans from the other girls but they still seemed quite pleased with the set up. Interesting…..

"While on the motorcycles, you will have water balloons, which are filled with blue, pink, blue, red, and orange paint, which you will throw at the upcoming houses. Any questions? That's what I thought." I rolled out the four motorcycles while Emmett started to load the balloons into buckets that would be stuck to the side of the bike. The Cullen's weren't moving to help us out so something must be wrong…

"Something wrong?" I asked standing up from my bike.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, won't the people be mad at us for ruining the paint job on their homes?" Alice pouted while wringing her hands.

"Well, of course! That's the whole reason why we do it!" Emmett shouted confidently. "They just don't seem to like us for some reason…so, we have fun!" He smiled and went back to filling buckets with the paint filled balloons

. I just laughed to myself, of course they would be antsy about doing this, but we weren't and we were going to help them climb on out of their little shells. When we were younger, the Swans were known as the trouble makers and the Cullens….teachers pet. Like they say opposites attract. The worse thing they have done is happen to get in one fight and got suspended for a few days. I myself have been suspended before. All I remember is getting in trouble. It was Emmett's fault anyway. The only Cullen kid that has some rebellious streak is Rose. She can have an attitude at times and a look that can kill. I mean they all have their moments, but in front of adults, their sweethearts. That is why they have had so many more opportunities to do things and not have to be watched like a hawk.

Emmett dumped the balloons in the side pocket of each bike before telling everyone their colors. "So, Jasper and Alice will be-"

"PINK!" Alice screamed cutting him off.

"Ohhhh Kayyy. Rose and I will be orange, Edward Red, and Bella blue." Ha. Blue. I loved that color. I hopped onto my silver bike and gave Edward instructions on how to use my yellow bike. As I showed him where to place his hands on the clutch and the brake, I couldn't help but notice when our hands touched briefly and I began freaking out in my head. His hands were rough, but smooth, the piano player hands. Long skinny fingers that enveloped my whole hand and it sent tinkles up my arm. I gave him a gentle smile and reluctantly pulled back after giving him all the instructions.

"Anyone up for a bet?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Nothing was ever complete in this household without someone making a bet."

"You still do all that gambling stuff?" Edward snickered and shook is head. We were all leading our bikes out onto the beach shore and loading up.

"I wouldn't call it _gambling…_" Emmett started while smirking "More along the lines of healthy competition."

The slight breeze was perfect so that means that our aim wouldn't be off and yet just enough to push us faster and further down the beach. The sun was starting to disappear along the horizon and all the families had packed up from earlier that day. There wasn't a soul in sight. Tonight was the perfect night for house ballen'. Mostly everyone's porch lights were beginning to flicker one and the seagulls danced across the multicolored sky.

"Hey Em, 50 bucks says that we're going to end up in Officer Mike's office tonight!" I said above the slight purr of all the engines.

"You're on! Nobody's home Bell. Get ready to become 50 bucks poorer." He smirked and revved his engine.

I pulled my bike up to his and everyone lined up in a straight line. "So, go straight down the beach for about a good three miles and stop when you reach the furthest peer. Wait for everybody to get their and then we'll go inspect the damage." I revved my engine and shot forward but not without screaming something over my shoulder.

"BY THE WAY, POORER ISN'T WORD DUMBASS!"

My bike roared forward and pushed through the wind. I could faintly hear the sounds of the 3 other bikes gaining on me, but this race wasn't about speed, it was about aim. Twilight was setting in ad the tide was rushing in slowly. My bike made its way up to the first house and I slugged a blue balloon towards the 9 bedroom house. The baise color lining was soon spotted with tons of splatters of blue and shortly after orange, red and pink. The salty air began to chill my face but it still felt good on my legs.

I was wearing a pair of pink shorts, a white tank top and my cute little black bikini top. We all made sure to wear appropriate clothes incase we were taken in by the police which was very likely considering our luck. I also made sure that the guys had shirts on. My hair was down at the moment and pushed back by the wind.

Grabbing into the pile of balloons, I pulled one out and was aiming for a three story bright blue beach house, when I heard a window shatter and three bikes skid to a stop on the sand. I slammed on the brake and spun the bike around so it faced the three frozen bikes. Right behind me was Edward looking at the house that now held a shattered window. He looked towards me and looked at Alice. She was hiding behind Jasper's shoulders on the bike, which means….

I saw a burst of pink paint around the patio and the broken window.

"Alice…was that you?" Emmett's bike strolled up next to theirs and she just nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whoops?" She mumbled more like a question. Emmett started her down before his mouth turned up into a smile.

He raised his hand and gave her a high five. "You go girl! I always hated those people. Always nagging and telling on us!" I just shook my head and started to chuckle to my self. It was true. The Carters never liked us. From the second Emmett used the bathroom in Mr. Carter's award winning petunias. That storm didn't blow over well, and nether did the one when we accidently threw a baseball just a tiny bit too hard and killed his bird that just happened to be sitting on the fence post. That was actually Jasper's fault that time.

It just zoomed over the like in slow motion. You heard Mrs. Carter scream and then the bird was knocked down by the baseball. Just a small little squeak and the…_SPLAT! _ It dropped like a hot tomalley. We actually went on spur of the moment vacation that day…

Back to the topic. We were all laughing at the strength that the tiny little Alice had and restarting our bikes when a sharp piercing sound echoed out of the house. All of our head simontainsly snapped towards the broken window and the new flashing red light and the alarm system going off.

"Shit!" I yelled pulling my foot of the brake. "Just ride as fast as you an away from this place." My bike geared up and jolted forward spitting up sand behind me. The roar of the other engines told me that they weren't far behind racing down the beach. In a matter of minutes the cops would be at the house thinking that someone was trying to break in. We couldn't be anywhere near the house if we didn't want to get arrested. Why did I have to be right today? Oh well, just another pictue to add toout book of shame. Look on the bright side…I will be 50 dollars richer by the end of the night!

On the road on the other sound of the houses, I saw flashes of red and blue barreling down the road to the apparent crime scene, going to check it out. I we were lucky then we wouldn't be seen and just hide out until the craziness wore down. I could see the faint outline of the farthest per looming in the distance. Once we reached the peer we should be good. Wait…the cops would follow our tire trail down the beach to the dock. Right now, all I could do was hope and pray they weren't smart.

I could almost touch the peer that's how close we were, but right on the entrance, waiting for us, two police cars with sirens blaring and two cops leaning casually against the doors. My bike was going to fast to stop immediate and I was pushing down in the brake as hard as I could trying not to run over their cars.

'Maybe it's just a coincidence' I thought to myself. 'There are always cops around here"

My inner self snorted and shot back a reply '_yeah, they are always here…because of YOU!'_

My and my stupid ideas!

The sand was being pushed out form underneath my tires and the brakes were squealing against my hood. MY bike side turned to the right and my bike finally stopped… right in front of the cop.

The other bikes screeched to a stop behind me and I could hear Emmett mumbling profanities under his breath.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Officer Mike sauntered over to my bike. He started me down and shook his head like he wasn't the least bit surprised. "Tell me how I knew where and who to look for when the alarm went off down the beach?" He raised an eyebrow and grabbed my by the elbow.

"Come on Princess; let's take your third mug shot." The other officers began to force everyone else off their bikes and into the car.

Looks like they aren't as stupid as I thought they were.

**Hey! I hoped you liked it! **

**PLZ PLZ REVIEW! AND IF YOUR COMPUTER SAYS THAT YOU CAN'T B/C U ALREADY HAVE…I SRY! I EDITED MY NOTES! I WILL BE UPDATING AS SOON AS MY ASSIGNMENT LAY OFF! WHICH WILL BE SO SUPER SOON. EXPET AT LEAST TWO UPDATES DURING CHRISTMAS BREAK! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	15. Storm

**Hey!**

**I will be updating all of my stories a lot more because of school being let out!  
DISCLAIMER**

**BPOV**

"So, that didn't exactly go as planned…" Emmett said trying to lighten up the mood.

"No Shit Sherlock." Jasper muttered back.

Emmett rolled his eyes and laid his head back against the wall trying to block out everyone.

After we all had a little ride in the back of the police cars, we were fingerprinted, had our photos taken, and then we were forced to sit on a bench right outside the police officer's glass office. It was now around 1 in the morning and we were utterly exhausted and just wanted to go home.

Alice's face was tear streaked and red from crying the whole time, Emmett looked like he didn't give a fuck, Jasper had his head in his hands, Rose was falling asleep, and Edward just look stressed out. He was running his hands through his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose. Meanwhile, I sat slumped against the wall and was so bored that I had memorized every scratch, ding, and mark on the wall. And let me tell you, there are a lot of them.

Right now, they were discussing what the consequences should be and how much the fine would cost.

They had been discussing it for over two hours. I was literally about to throw a fit in the next five seconds if someone did not come out of that door.

Finally, Officer Mike stepped out of the office and undid our handcuffs.

"OK. So, the Carters decided not to press any charges against the six of you. All they ask is that you pay for the damaged property and they won't file a lawsuit. It that clear?" He made contact with all of us making sure we understood him.

"Yes Sir." We muttered in unison.

"Now scat! And I don't want to see any of you back in my police office again. You got that?" He questioned.

"Um, Technically, it isn't yours…it my fathers so-"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Alice screamed at him, jumping off her seat and heading out the front door. I wasn't expecting that from Alice at all.

"Whoa there, someone is over reacting just a little." Emmett retorted.

I had to give it to him; he was trying, but failing miserably to cheer the Cullens up. The just didn't seem to understand that we new officer Mike on a personal basis and he had our backs. Because of him, we have never actually had to go to court or spend the night in a cell. The perk of being police chief's children.

Rosalie scoffed and gave him a look. "You just don't understand do you? It's a big deal to her. She has never gotten in trouble like this before. It could blow everything that she has worked for. So, get your head out of you ass and at least _try_ to understand her." She grabbed Edward's arm and stormed out after Alice.

Ok. THAT was totally unexpected.

The three of us just looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

We grabbed the motorcycles keys and headed out to the parking lot. Rose was holding Alice who was sniffing and trying not to let the waterworks flow again.

Jesus. Such a drama a queen. It's not like it was even going on our record. Mike said that he just took mug shots of us to freak us out.

Edward had his hand on her shoulder and was leaning against one of the bikes and damn he looked hot! Even if he did look like he was hung over with dark bags underneath his eyes and his hair greasy from running his hands through it so many times.

They refused to look at us and we then figured out that we would have to split up on motorcycles again.

Emmett, being smart for once, threw his keys at Rosalie who caught them and headed toward his red bike, Alice in tow.

Jasper gave his keys to Edward, who solemnly nodded and once they all loaded up on the bikes, zoomed out of the parking lot onto the main street.

"Uh…do they know the way back?" I asked sarcastically.

"I personally don't know, nor give a shit. If they are mad, let them be. It wasn't our fault. Alice was the one who threw the fucking balloon so they can kiss my ass. If they get lost, they get lost." Emmett spoke harshly and got on my silver bike.

Jasper just looked at his feet and stayed quiet not wanting to make things worse.

It was eerily silent for a moment before we decided we should get home. I jumped on the back of my Yellow bike letting Jasper drive and we headed out of there.

By the time we had pulled out of the parking lot, the Cullens would have had a twenty minute head start, so if they took the right way home, they should be there by now.

The street lights were glowing and the roads were deserted at this time. The area we lived in was an older person part of town, so everyone had gone elsewhere to party.

Just as if things couldn't get any worse, it started to thunder. And I mean thunder. The sound rumbled in the sky and the air turned thicker. It was already night so it wasn't like we could see it actually getting darker, but we could defiantly see the moon being covered by dark, looming clouds, and the lightning flashing in the sky.

Great.

Just Great.

We finally pulled up to the driveway, soaked and freezing.

Our little shower had drenched us in a matter of minutes and the thunder and lightning were still battling in the night sky.

I hopped of the back and I accidently slipped because of the wet driveway.

"Damn!" I cursed and lifted myself of the ground. I had managed to skin my palms and knees in the process and they were beginning to sting.

The rain poured down harder and harder and I could barley see in front of my face.

"Let's load the bikes in the garage!" I shouted.

We rolled them up and saw that the garage was left wide open, but with no other bikes in it. Now that just pissed me off. We had just let them use our bikes and they don't even park them in the dry!

Assholes.

We perched the two bikes on their respected stands and we searched around for the other two bikes that were missing. Emmett grabbed an umbrella and went around the back while Jasper searched in the front yard. I began to towel off the bikes so that they wouldn't rust because of the rain. These next two weeks are going to be hell if we don't all manage to get along with each other. Imagine he six of us living under the same roof when all we want to do is rip one another's heads off.

Well, I could always make them go back to the hotel…but that would be really low…even for me. And, I'm hoping that we won't ever have to kick them out because of one lousy mishap.

"BELLA!" Emmett shouted from the back yard, "I FOUND THEM."

I threw my towel on the ground and ran back into the pounding rain trying to find Emmett in the darkness.

He was standing on the beach area of the back yard and in front of him, laid Jasper's and his own bike mangled in sand, water, and seaweed. They looked as if they had just jumped off of them in the middle of the ocean and left them there. Those bikes were defiantly not cheap and they had to follow a strict cleaning routine.

The handle bars were turned opposite the bike and the seat was showered with wet sand. More than likely, the engine would have some sort of water damage or sand damage. Jasper's bike was laid down neatly with care I guess you could say. The kick stand was put up, but the strong storm winds had pushed it down.

Jasper then came around the front and saw the mess Emmett's bike was and he froze in his tracks. No one ever messed with Emmett's things. Especially if those things happened to have an engine.

He cracked his knuckles and clenched his jaw, meaning he was ready for a fight.

"Man," Jasper ran up to him putting a hand on his shoulder, "Let it go."

Emmett flung his hand off his shoulder and growled "I will not _let it go._" He said firmly. He flung his bike up and trudged up the sand dunes. You could practically see the steam coming out the top of the head he was that pissed off.

Hurriedly, Jasper and I got the bike up off the sand and pushed it as hard as we could up the sand dunes. The wind had picked up ten-fold and it was pushing us backwards instead of forward making it harder to get his bike to the garage. My hair was whipping around my head and it would sting when it hit my face or got in my eye. My body was sticky and sandy from the wind blowing it around, but the raging rain was quickly washing it off. All I wanted to do was take a shower, yell at someone, eat, and then go to sleep. And from the look of Emmett, it seems that yelling would be the first thing on the agenda.

We finally pushed the bike up the sand hill and pulled it into the garage, but by the time we arrived at the garage, Emmett was nowhere in sight. We could only see his bike that was slung on the ground. In the light, the bike looked in much worse condition. The sand had caused mini scratches all over the body of the bike and the engine looked waterlogged from what I could tell.

"Shit." I moaned covering my face with my hand. I slumped down on the ground wandering when everything was turned upside down. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not at all.

"Jasper…this is really bad. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." I was near tears at this point. Once Emmett was on a rampage, it is nearly impossible to stop him. And just to add a side note, Emmett has our father's temper. It rarely ever flares, but when it does…you run. It becomes really bad because he yells and to blow steam off, he usually has to leave and go hit something. Hence, the reason we put a punching bag in the garage. Now, he would never hit a person, no way. Especially not any children, nor a girl. I was the last girl he hit and that was when I was three and I made him spill his ice cream. He was like five or something and he didn't understand, but he defiantly understood after my dad taught him a lesson.

"Look Bella, we will have to deal with all the shit that happened later, but for now, let's fix the problem called Emmett." Jasper sighed and pulled me off the ground. "Let's go find him."

**OK, thanks for reading!**

**If you have any questions or comments, then please don't hesitate to PM me or even review!**

**XOXO**

**Vikkisecret**


	16. My bad

Hey Readers….

So I know that is has been forever since I last updated. I am so sorry and that will never happen again. Apparently Fanfiction did this weird thing with my account and I couldn't find anything. I swear I thought it deleted my stories so that I could not upload anything else. This goes for all my stories. The updates will defiantly be coming faster and I will try my best to get one up for each story by this weekend.

If anyone else is still reading these, thank you so much for staying with me…and for those who gave up? Sorry.?

Hahaha thanks for the patience sometimes I can be an idiot.

Oh and please, if there is anything you would like to see happen in any of the stories, let me know :)

-Vikkisecret


	17. AU I need your help :

Hey Guys =)

So I am coming out with two new stories and I know that many of you are thinking wtf woman? You already have three stories that you are working on.

Well, I know and you are right, but these to ideas just won't GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

So I decided to post the two summaries here, and then you pick by sending me a personal message or reviewing to tell me which one I should load. I will load the other one after I finish a story on this website; I just need to load at least one.

It continues to nag me until I tell someone about them.

SO

The first one is called…. (DRUM ROLL)

Presidential Exchange

Charlie Swan is one of President Carlisle Cullen's most trusted secret service agents. When the President and his family are threatened and put under attack, they must be hidden. So what happens when Edward Cullen is sent to live in Forks with the _charming _Bella Swan and forced to live a life he has never known?

And then the next one is one that has been stuck in my head for a while.

I am not positive of a title but I am thinking

"If this were a movie" Idk once you read the summary's let me know if you can come up with a better title.

Alice Brandon is in Critical condition In Forks Memorial Hospital after a tragic accident. Her best friend Bella is forced to return to the place she once called home to be with Alice in case these are her last moments. Alice was the only one Bella kept in contact with after she left straight after high school having to be reunited with old friends may bring out old feelings she thought she once left behind.

SO those are two ideas running through my mind. I also want to let people know that my other stories are my MAIN FOCUS right now. These are at the bottom.

Oh and the story where my mind is just on fire with right now is 'Back to the country'

For some reason that story has details and ideas just crowding into my head.

Thanks Guys :))


End file.
